El Rey, la Reina, la princesa, el caballero y el demonio
by RagnarokPain
Summary: Naruto después de acabar con la guerra se ve en la necesidad de partir a un mundo nuevo en el cual grandes aventuras lo esperan pero no estará solo pues dos personas que siempre estuvieron con el lo acompañaran.
1. Chapter 1

El rey, la reina, la princesa, el caballero y el demonio.

Hola a todos, soy nuevo en esto y espero les guste esta historia acepto criticas e ideas gracias por su tiempo disfruten la historia.

Ni Naruto ni Fairy Tail me pertenecen.

Notas

Esta historia se retoma en el transcurso de la cuarta guerra ninja después de que a Naruto se le extrajo kurama y gara lo lleva con su padre para darle la otra mitad.

Sasuke tiene una gemela Akane (fem/sasuke) la cual fue la sobreviviente de la masacre igual que Sasuke ella se quedo en la aldea y fue gran amiga de Hinata en la infancia, ellas están enamoradas de Naruto desde la academia y tras conversaciones en su momento iban estar de acuerdo por luchar por su amor.

Después de que Sasuke escapa de la aldea, Akane se queda a vivir con los hyuga y era alumna de Thunade igual que Shizune y Sakura.

Akane tiene las mismas habilidades y elementos de sasuke mas la fuerza de sakura y alto conocimiento de ninjustu medico, tiene mangekio sharingan no eterno como lo despertó vio a sasuke matar a itachi o al menos pensaba ella y por el impacto lo despertó y se desmayo y transcurrió la historia como el cañon.

Prologo

Se encontraba óbito frente a Madara después de que obtuvo el control de zetsu negro.

-¿Dime Madara que soy para ti?

-Eres mi Voluntad eres Madara Uchija el que traeré la paz al mundo solo dame tu mano.

"Tienes razón traeré la paz, tras tu derrota traerá la paz"

Sin que Madara lo esperara clava su puño en su pecho este en un rápido movimiento es capas de obtener las conciencias de los 9 biju más un poco de su poder.

"Este maldito me debilito pero no importa sigo teniendo el chakra de las bestias en mi lo que tomo para mi es insignificante"

-¡Kakashi rápido lleva a naruto a la dimensión, tengo algo que darle!

En un rápido movimiento Obito se absorbe en el kamui y Kakashi manda a Naruto y Sakura por el kamui atraves de su ojo izquierdo, dejando en el campo un Kakashi, Minato y Gara, miandose del miedo ante un Madara más que cabreado.

En Otro Lugar

-¿Hina cuanto falta para llegar con dobe-kun? (Pregunto Akane)

-Están a 20 kilómetros, hay que apurarnos Naruto-kun nos necesita (respondió Hinata)

-Mi hermano esta bien vi a la peli roja que fue a ayudarlo pero ya no siento la presencia de dobe-kun y su chakra lo sentía muy débil.

Ambas se quedaron cayadas y se apresuraron a llegar el campo de batalla para ayudar a su amor secreto, no tan secreto.

Dimensión del Kamui.

Aparecen en la zona una Sakura que se desmayaba ante la idea que Madara la podría haber matado en un parpadeo y preocupada por la condición de su amigo entonces esta ve como aparece óbito delante de ella y Naruto, esta se pone alerta ante cualquier señal de peligro sabiendo la delicada condición de su amigo no iba a permitir que lo rematara sabiendo que el era el único capas de ayudar a todo el mundo en este momento.

-No te preocupes no voy a hacerte daño ni a ti ni a Naruto los voy a dar el poder de los bijus para salvarle la vida por favor te pido me permitas ayudarles es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que e causado.

"No veo la mentira en su palabras y realmente Naruto necesita eso si quiere salvarse"

-Esta bien, te permitiré ayudarlo pero si detecto que intentas dañarlo no dudare en tomar tu vida.

Con la autorización de la amiga, óbito empezó a introducir poco a poco a los bijus en naruto sin saber realmente lo que se despertaría eso seria el paso para la salvación del mundo.

Con Madara y Compañía

"Maldito Obito necesito mi ojo para poder activar el tsukuyomi infinito, bueno tiene tarde o temprano que volver aparecer mientras me divertiré con estos intentos de ninjas"

En ese momento los 3 desdichados estaban ante el más poderoso ninja que el mundo ha ya visto y solo tenían un pensamiento en común. "Estamos mas que jodidos"

Cuando esperaban recibir el ataque de Madara apareció nuestro famoso dúo de mayas verde la Primera y Segunda bestia verde de Konoha Maito Gai y Rock Lee con una patada que Madara alcanzo a esquivar donde de nuevo un salto atrás para ver los nuevo invitados.

-Parece ser que hay más gente que quiere unirse al baile

-¡Si! te demostrare el poder de la juventud que arde como mil soles.

-Gai espera el no es un enemigo común necesitaremos de todos nosotros para enfrentarlo.

En ese momento Minato se tele transporta con el Hirashin con un rasengan activo mientras de los costados era atacado por Gai y Lee de unas patas con las puertas abiertas, el resultado fue que Madara le corto el brazo a Minato y envio el cuerpo a gara y el brazo con rasengan a kakashi y de dos patadas certeras manda a volar a Gai y Lee.

Mientras los 3 Primeros se quejan del dolor Gai meditaba la situación si los 5 guerreros juntos no eran capas de ni tocar a Madara y sabiendo lo que estaba en riesgo no dudo ni un momento, sabia que era ahora o nunca.

"Amigos creo que es hora que la bestia roja surga"

En un rápido movimiento Madara se percato lo que hacia gai solo lo observaba sabia que era fuerte pero no que tanto.

-Hmp jamás serán Rivales para mi y tu (señalando a Gai) la único que podría hacer divertido este baile es que pelearas con todo tu poder.

En ese momento se empieza a sentir un enorme poder que emanaba Gai expulsando un Chakra color rojo sangre los presentes solo tenían un pensamiento en su mente "Este es el verdadero poder de Gai"

-OCTAVA PUERTA, PUERTA DE LA MUERTE, **ABRETE.**

En un rápido movimiento Gai se lanzo al ataque tan rápido que Madara no era capas de ver sus movimientos después de recibir tantos golpes el trato de contra atacar lo que no espero fue el apoyo de los 3 que ya consideraba estorbos y del otro tipo raro de cejas en eso se percato del tipo que le estaba dando una golpiza estaba enzima de el **OCHO ELEFANTES** fue lo que alcanzo a oir ante que una fuerza devastadora lo hiciera bajar a la tierra y solo pudo ver como se repetía lo mismo unas cuantas veces mas enterrándolo en un gran oyó.

"Ese maldito con que esto era lo que tenia guardado, no esta mal lo malo que después morirá pero ya creo que me e divertido bastante iré a acabarlo necesito mis ojos para terminar esto"

Cuando Madara vuela y este sale del oyó su cuerpo se estaba regenerando a una velocidad increíble, viendo esto Gai opto por usar todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza para hacer su ultimo movimiento sabia que moriría por lo que acababa de hacer pero no se iría no sin antes salvar a sus amigos y a quien consideraba un alumno e hijo.

-Este será tu fin Madara toma esto

Lo Único que alcanzo a ver madara era aterrador la fuerza y velocidad que estaba ejerciendo estaba distorsionando la realidad no pudo ni mover las manos para sentir lo que vino después.

-TECNICA SECRETA POLIYA DE LA NOCHE

Madara jamás en su vida había experimentado tanto dolor, recibió el golpe de lleno en el costado izquierdo en el pecho solo sintió como era destrozado su cuerpo en un solo grito ahogado de dolor salió enviado volando y destrozando todo a su paso hasta llegar a lo que era el tallo del dios árbol.

En tanto el resultado de esa técnica caía un muy mal herido Gai el cual estaba dando sus ultimo respiros de vida ya que sentía que esta la abandonaba a cada momento con el pie destrozado y su cuerpo muy herido, solo esperaba que la muerte llegara a reclamarlo pero la recibía con una sonrisa sabiendo que había hecho lo mas que pudo por sus amigos.

-Maldito eso me dolió por poco y me matas bueno eso no importa ya que ahora morirás.

Este lanza una godudama pero lo que no espero que apareciera a un tipo que ya daba por muerte pero lo que le extraño fue la fuerza que este expulsaba era comparable a la de el y tenia una mirada de determinación pero lo que mas aterro a Madara era que el estaba viendo unos ojos anillados parecidos a los suyos solo que en la pupila estaba una formación de una raya horizontal y una vertical en forma de garra, este pateo la godudama regresándola a un Madara aturdido por lo que estaba enfrente de el, lo que mas lo desconcertó que vio como este se agachaba curando a Gai que ya estaba mas muerto que vivo.

-Con este poder siento que pueda hacer lo que sea y con este poder acabare contigo Madara.

Fueron las palabras de a quien ya consideraba muerto Naruto Uzumaki este se para enfrente de el creando una técnica que a los ojos de Madara estaba aterradora, no pudo ni reaccionar cuando vio que este estaba dispuesto a lanzársela y solo se resignaba a esperar el impacto.

 **-ELEMENTO LAVA, ODAMA RASENSHURIKEN**

Lo siguiente que se vio fue un Madara que salió volando enterrándose en el tronco del dios árbol mientras que este a la vez lo cortaba por la técnica de lava los que estaban a distancia solo lograron ver como caí el dios árbol pero todos se preguntaban quien era capas de hacer esa hazaña, Naruto toma a un mal herido Gai y lo lleva a los rastros de Chakra mas cercano que sintió.

En menos de un minuto aterriza Naruto con un muy mal herido Gai ante los ojos sorprendidos de un Lee triste pensando que era el cadáver de su maestro, cual fue su sorpresa al saber que este seguía con vida y cuando todos apreciaron a Naruto, mas de uno se fue de espaldas por lo que veían ante sus ojos Naruto tenia los mas poderosos ojos solo que a la ves eran un poco distinto el primero de salir de la impresión de esto fue un aturdido Gara por lo que estaba delante de el

-¿Naruto como salvaste a Gai y mas importante como es que tienes esos ojos?.

-Vez soy el ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente, es un a larga historia para contar ahorita, siento 3 energías que vienen a esta dirección cuando lleguen me darán el alcance para acabar esto de una vez por todas.

-Ok Naruto solo espero terminado esto seamos aliados, futuro Hokage.

-Tenlo por seguro amigo (dijo con su clásica sonrisa de oreja a oreja)

En ese momento ante la admiración de todos Naruto salto y fue volando a donde estaba Madara o esperaba lo que quedara de el, a un que sabia que eso no pudo haberlo acabado, en el transcurso del vuelo naruto recordaba lo que había hablado hace unos minutos con cierto individuo.

 **Flash Back unos minutos antes mente de Naruto.**

Naruto se encontraba en lo alguna vez fue el espacio que compartía con Kurama estaba mas que triste sabia que le fallo a su amigo no salvo a sus seres queridos y pensaba que todo esperanza se había ido mientras sentía que la vida se iba de su cuerpo.

"Maldición como pude permitir mi amigo mis seres queridos todos están en peligro ahora como traeré la paz que prometí si no puedo acabar con esta guerra"

-¿Te darás por vencido tan rápido joven, esperaba algo mas del que es mi sucesor?.

Fue una voz que saco a naruto de su aturdimiento volteando a ver un señor con cuernos y un kimono blanco con un collar con 6 mangatas flotando con 9 esferas debajo de el, con una vara con puntas que asemejaban a una luna y otra un sol, lo que mas le extraño ver en sus ojos el famoso rinnegan, después se acordó de sus palabras "sucesor".

-Quien eres tu y a que te refieres con sucesor datebayo.

-Se puede decir que soy tu ancestro, mi nombre es Hagoromo Otsusuki o como los demás me an llamado el Rikudo Senin, soy el creador del ninshu y tu eres mi reencarnación o sucesor como quieras verlo.

-Espera, espera me dices soy tu reencarnación, (luego lo vio en pánico) no me saldrán cuernos y todos me dirán fenómeno AHAHAHAH (mientras derramaba sus lagrimas estilo anime)

Hagoromo veía esto con una vena salida mientras pensaba "Niños tontos que no respetan a los mayores" y otras como "que le pasa si estos cuernos me hacen ver súper cool"

-Bueno, bueno ya tranquilo si eres mi reencarnación no por eso te van a salir cuernos solo se te darán mis poderes que yo tuve cuando estaba vivo.

Ante esta declaración de nuevo se vino la clásica respuesta de Naruto

-AAAAAHHHHH FANTASMA aléjate de mi no me lleves soy muy joven para morir y tengo mucho Ramen por comer, llévate al Team ese solo hace sufrir a Akane-chan y Sakura-chan.

\- ¡No soy un fantasma estoy dentro de ti soy un espíritu y vengo a verte para darte el poder que a ti te corresponde como mi sucesor ¡

-Ah, ya lo sabia perdón por lo de hace rato (dice con su clásica sonrisa con una mano en su cabeza)

-Bueno Naruto que aras con el poder que te voy a otorgar

Naruto se quedo meditando si lo que decía era cierto le daría otra oportunidad de poder vencer a Madara y salvar a sus amigos así que no lo pensó 2 veces antes de dar su respuesta.

-Lo que haría seria proteger a mis amigos y a todos mis seres queridos rescatar a mis amigos que fueron capturados por Madara y traer la paz que tanto mi difunto Maestro como mi hermano de enseñanza querían, por que es una promesa de toda la vida y siempre cumplo con mis promesas ese es mi camino ninja.

Esta respuesta a vino con una gran sonrisa de Hagoromo pues su sucesor era como el a su edad y sabia que cumpliría sus metas sin importar que protegería y traería la paz a este mundo.

-Bueno Naruto acércate

Naruto se moví al frente de Hagoromo cuando a lado de el se iban apareciendo unas grandes criaturas que el reconoció rápido como sus amigos biju

-Chicos como es que están aquí, no es que me queje pero que pasó

El siguiente en hablar fue un extrañado Kurama por la persona que estaba acompañado a su amigo

-Bueno naruto cuando estabas débil óbito nos extrajo de madara no nos pudo sacar completo solo saco nuestras conciencias dejado en madara la mayor parte de nuestro poder en la cascara del jubi y nos introdujo en tu cuerpo con mi otra mitad que estaba dentro de tu padre por lo tanto ya soy un solo ser de nuevo solo un poco debilitado por todo lo que paso y que Madara tiene la mayor parte de mi poder yang, y ¿padre que haces aquí con Naruto? (fue la pregunta de un Kurama extrañado)

-Si padre se puede saber que haces dentro del Gaki (dijo igual un extrañado Son)

-Bueno hijos vengo a hablar con Naruto por que el es mi sucesor y voy a darle mis poderes mas su apoyo para que se convierta en el nidaime rikudo senin.

Esto extraño a la mayoría de los bijus el chico era la reencarnación de su padre, despues vieron por que tenia una luz ante los biju que les daba la fe y la seguridad de creer en el y los veía como iguales y ayudo a los demás a verlos como iguales no como criaturas sin razonamiento.

-Entonces estaremos contigo hasta el final amigo hay que apurarnos tenemos trabajo que hacer (fue la declaración de un kurama sonriente de que su amigo resulto ser tan especial)

Con eso dicho Naruto tomo la vara de Hagoromo sintió como un gran poder empezaba entrar en el a la vez que sentía que el chakra de los bijus se fundía con el suyo en su brazo izquierdo aparecía una media luna y en el brazo derecho un sol, sentía un ardor en sus ojos que después se convirtió en una extraña sensación de poder que emanaba de ellos.

-Listo Naruto ahora todo depende de ti y usa este poder sabiamente tu serás la balanza tu salvaras este mundo o lo condenaras.

Naruto solo lo vio con una Gran gota en la Cabeza.

-¡Lo bueno es que no hay presión verdad¡

-Bueno cuida a mis hijos ya que estarán contigo un buen tiempo, se feliz y ten una gran vida, hijos cuiden de naruto y ayúdenlo cuando lo necesite, estoy orgulloso de todos se que han tenido una vida difícil pero se que todo mejorara de aquí para adelante.

-Adiós Padre (Dijeron los bijus a la vez)

-No te preocupes cuidaremos al Gaki es torpe y lento pero es una buena persona de Corazón puro (dijo Kurama)

\- ¡OYE!

Con una sonrisa se desvaneció en el Aire el Rikudo, dejando a unos bijus con lágrimas de cocodrilo sabiendo que esta era la última vez que verían a su padre o eso creían.

-Bueno chicos tenemos trabajo que hacer (Dijo Naruto con un tono serio extrañando a los Bijus)

-"No te decepcionare Rikudo-JiJi"

Fuera de la mente de Naruto en la Dimension del Kamui

Se paro un Naruto con los Ojos cerrados habían aparesido 1 marca en cada mano y se sentía un cambio en el.

-Óbito Gracias por la Ayuda mándame de regreso, acabare con Madara de una vez por todas.

Obito no dijo nada y lo hizo mando a Naruto de regreso mientras se quedaba agotado por el esfuerzo que había hecho y por tratar de seguir manteniendo a Zetsu negro a Raya.

Fin del Flash Back

Naruto llegaba ante lo que una vez fue la base del Arbol y aparecía ante el un Madara ileso con una Sonrisa macabra "con que este es el verdadero poder del dios Árbol jujuju nadie me podrá derrotar ahora" era el pensamiento de Madara que veía desafiante a Naruto.

-Um con que seguías con Vida, es un error que no volveré a cometer ¿crees que tú solo podrás vencerme?

Naruto no respondió solo sonrió en ese momento un resplandor Dorado lo cubrió dándole un aspecto mas maduro con una expresión seria abrió los ojos revelando unos ojos purpura anillados con una extraña pupila ya que no era como la de madara ya que esta estaba con una línea rectangular y una raya en medio sus cabellos se levantaban formando aspecto de cuernos y tenia una nueva vestimenta, playera negra con un remolino a la altura del estomago pantalones negros y una gabardina con dorada que estaba marcada en ella en la parte de atrás un circulo con anillos y 9 magantas abajo, Madara estaba entre fascinado y aterrado al a vez.

Fascinado como un joven podía haber alcanzado el nivel que el siempre quiso a un temprana edad ya que el tubo que morir y revivir para alcanzarlo y Aterrado ya que podría decir que sus niveles estaban muy parejos y eso que el sabia que contaba con la mayor parte del poder de los bijus.

-¿Con que tienes el Rinegan además que tienes el mismo poder que yo de los bijus, el poder del Rikudo prácticamente?

-Así es Madara-Teme pero yo solo no te derrotare (dijo un sonriente rubio)

Madara iba a preguntar a que se refería cuando junto al rubio apareció un emo, digo Sasuke con su mirada seria a Madara y atrás, una tímida Hinata y una decidida Akane.

-Nosotros lo aremos (dijo un Sasuke serio)

Madara calculaba la situación sabia que los pelinegros eran como el contaban con Mangenkio Sharingan y la Hyuga les seria de apoyo así que merito la situación sabia que no seria Rival contra los 4 juntos necesitaba su otro ojo o uno nuevo en eso se volteo a ver a Naruto decidido a atacarlo.

Lo que no espero fue la reacción rápida de este dándole un golpe y mandarlo hacia atrás el contra ataque no se hizo esperar y Madara lanso Una gudodama al Rubio el cual esperaba el ataque pero lo que vio fue una pequeña Hina saltando delante de el con un **Kaiten** desviando el ataque en ese momento los gemelos Uchiha lanzaron un ataque de **amateratsu** a madara el cual apenas escapo de las llamas negras, Madara lanzo una onda de fuego la cual fue rápidamente desaparecida por Naruto ante el poder del rinegan con el **Shira Tensei**.

En ese momento llegaba un cansado kakashi para tratar de ayudar a sus alumnos, Madara sabia sus opciones necesitaba su poder al máximo para acabar con esto si no podía con 4 menos lo arria con 5 y en eso se acordó del peli blaco lo vio con ojos predadores y nadie espero a lo que venia, ya que en un rápido movimiento Madara, robo el ojo izquierdo de Kakashi huyendo del campo, se colocaba el ojo para viajar a la dimensión del kamui.

En la dimensión del Kamui

Se ve un Obito débil, pero el sabia que se estaba muriendo los efectos de la técnica le estaban cobrando la factura y sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de perder el control y dejar este mundo pero no se quería ir sin destruir ese ojo.

-¿Seguro que quieres que lo agá?

-Si, si Madara se apodera del otro Rinegan todo estará acabado.

En ese instante apareció un Madara listo para recuperar su ojo, Obito rápidamente regreso a sakura con sus amigos.

En el Campo de Batalla

Vemos un Naruto recuperando el ojo derecho de Kakashi muy fácilmente como si fue cosa de todos los días, decir que los 3 presentes estaban como si nada seria una gran mentira 2 estaban orgullosas de su amor y uno ve esto con una media sonrisa y algo de celos ante los poderes de su amigo, en eso apareció una sakura asustada o mejor dicho aterrada.

-¿Sakura que paso? (Pregunto un serio Sasuke ante la actitud de la peli Rosa)

-Madara a recuperado su otro ojo va a parecer en cualquier momento.

-Ok sabíamos que esto pasaría hay que estar listos Teme a mi derecha Akane-chan a mi izquierda Hinata atrás de mi apoyo Sakura-chan atrás de Teme de apoyo y Kakashi Sensei atrás de Akane-chan de apoyo.

Todos observaban a Naruto como si una segunda o tercera cabeza le creció.

-¡Que les pasa!

-Nada Dobe es que estas usando la cabeza eso es todo (dijo con su sonrisa arrogante)

"Maldito Teme siempre arruina el momento, bueno"

-Bueno prepárense como les señale cuento con ustedes, esto acaba aquí y ahorra.

En ese momento se abre un vórtice en los que sale un Madara con ambos ojos Rinegan y lo que se creía era óbito pero ya consumido con el zetsu negro con los 2 ojos sharingan.

-Hmp, ya podremos peliar en serio chico, (se pone en posición de combate) es hora del baile.

En eso se ve que aparece otro Madara al lado del original pero nadie se percataba y ese ataco a sasuke y sakura pero en ese momento aparece un Naruto con un rasengan en su mano con unas marcas estrellándolo en la sombra de Madara sellándolo.

"Gracias shukaku, justo a tiempo"

"Cuando quieras Gaki, acaba con el maldito"

-Chicos atentos Madara se puede dividir y atacarlos atreves de clones invisibles.

-¡Que! ¿Pero como?

-Debe ser el poder de tener el rinegan completo necesito se defiendan acabara con esto de una vez por todas.

En ese momento se ve como Madara empieza a elevarse creando 6 grandes meteoros que se dirigían donde encontraban Naruto y sus amigos, para tratar de soportar el impacto Sasuke y Akane activan el Susano (el de Akane es color Rosa con facciones mas femeninas) para poder defenderse mientras protegían a Sakura, Kakashi y Hinata.

Pero ante para sorpresa de Madara, Naruto se eleva al cielo detrás de el es rodeado por una intensa luz Dorada cubriendo su cuerpo sus amigos esperaban ver su transformación de Biju pero para sorpresa y asombro de todos se transformo en un guerrero parecido a su Susano color Dorado con mascara de Kitsune con 6 brazos, en cada brazo Naruto empieza a crear un Rasengan gigante color Dorado destruyendo los meteoros, Madara rápidamente se trata de quitar la diadema de la frente para revelar su tercer ojo y activar la técnica, pero Naruto apareció atrás de el en un destello dorado golpeando su espalda y marcándolo con ambos sellos para poder acabar con esa batalla.

Madara sabía lo que venia y por mas que trato de reaccionar y tratar de atacar a Naruto y liberarse de lo que venia ya era tarde para el, solo pudo sonreír de lado pues su sueño no lo pudo cumplir y traer la paz que anhelaba, pero al ver la determinación del joven esperaba que el la encontrara.

- **CHIBAKU TENSEI (ATRACCION UNIVERSAL)**

Todo el mundo alrededor de la gran batalla solo veía con asombro como las piedras al rededor se empezaban a elevar con dirección al cuerpo de Madara, mientras Naruto expulsaba lo que tenia de Chakra de los bijus y este era absorbido por Naruto.

Naruto aterriza debajo de Madara mientras veía como la esfera cada vez se así mas grande Naruto ante el miedo que esto afectara a sus amigos y alos ninjas de la alianza, quería destruir la esfera pero sabia que talvez madara trataría de escapar por lo tanto acordó la habildad de óbito y trato de replicarla con sus ojos abrió un agujero de gusano succionando la gran roca a otra dimensión de bolsillo en el cual quedara atrapado para siempre, todos estaban asombrado ante el poder del Rubio nadie podía creer lo que acababan de ver, el los salvo el Ninja numero uno cabeza hueca en sorprender a la gente salvo el mundo.

Todo el mundo empezó a acercarse a la localización del rubio todos estaban mas que felices la Guerra había terminado la paz por fin llegaría y los ninjas podrían regresar con sus familias y a sus hogares la alianza le debía mucho al rubio.

¿Pero, les faltaba alguien?

-Bien hecho Dobe lo conseguiste acabaste con Madara, por cierto a donde lo mandaste.

-Ni idea Teme, trate de abrir una dimensión en la cual queden sus restos atrapados para siempre no tendremos que preocuparnos nunca mas de el (¿verdad?)

-Lo conseguiste Naruto-Kun/Dobe-Kun (dijeron a la vez una feliz Hinata y Akane abrazando al Rubio, el rubio quedo rojo no sabia que responder a sus amigas pero estaba muy feliz que estaban a salvo)

En ese momento empezaron a llegar el resto de la alianza con grandes sonrisas en eso se aparecen los Hokagues delante de Naruto.

-Bien hecho hijo estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-Bien hecho Naruto-kun sabíamos que podrías con este reto as crecido tanto (dijo un sarutobi que se le salía unas lágrimas y moquito)

-Bien hecho niño (dijeron ala ves Hashirama y Tobirama)

-Bien hecho Gaki (dijo una feliz Thunade dándole un abrazo por ver a su casi hijo adoptivo hecho un héroe)

Mientras que Naruto era sofocado en medio de 2 grandes monumentos poniendo rojos de ira a una oji negro y oji blanco, que veían como su amor secreto estaba ´sufriendo´.

Pero todo ese bello momento se fue al drenaje cuando uno tipo negro (no soy racista) se burlaba de ellos.

-Bravo o si bravo Naruto Uzumaki, acabaste con el tonto de Madara, ya que tendré que buscar otra Manera de resucitar a mi Madre (dijo Zetsu negro extrañando a todos)

-¿A que te refieres Madara era tu líder? (pregunto Naruto)

-Claro que no, yo soy mas antiguo que los ninjas, soy la maldad de este mundo yo siempre estuve en las sombras contralando todo para la resurrección de mi madre y la destrucción del mundo pero ya que atrapaste a mi esclavo del destino, tendré que buscar otra manera de traerla de vuelta.

Decir que Naruto estaba que ardía de rabia era poco el controlo a Nagato, a Obito y ahora a Madara todo esto fue su plan todo el tiempo.

-Bueno me retiro ya que por lógica no podre contra todos ustedes habla mas de una forma de revivirla (dijo Zetsu mientras que con lo ultimo que tenia de chakra Obito y activando su mangenkiu que tenia abría un portal color azul eléctrico, en ese momento este se separa de del cuerpo de Obito arrancándole sus ojos y el brazo derecho con las células de Hashirama)

-Bueno me retiro espero sean infelices por siempre y te maldigo Uzumaki (al terminar la ultima frase atravesó el portal)

Todo el mundo no sabían que pensar, Naruto estaba que ardía de rabia si el era el culpable de todo el mal de su mundo no iba a permitir que este afectara a otros, tomando una decisión regreso con los demás para despedirse.

"Chicos que dicen están listo para parar a ese maldito y tener otra aventura" (dijo un entusiasmado naruto)

"CUENTA CONMIGO NARUTO" (dijo Kurama)

"Claro Gaki" (son)

"Estamos contigo Naruto-kun" (Matatabi)

"Mientras no rapees como bee por mi esta bien" (Giuky)

Los demás solo afirmaron con la cabeza, Naruto se puso enfrente de la alianza.

-Chicos Gracias por todo y por estar siempre a mi lado, espero que esto demuestre que la humanidad podrá convivir en paz y entenderse uno a otros, crear así una era en la cual sus hijos puedan vivir sin miedo de una guerra, que nada mas toma la vida de las personas que queremos y espero puedan vivir en armonía les pido sean felices, no quiero irme pero estarán de acuerdo conmigo que no puedo permitir que este tipo arruiné la vida de alguien mas por eso me despido de todos.

\- Mis amigos espero que tengan una larga vida y sean felices, teme se un gran Hokague recuerda el gran hombre que fue tu hermano se que serás igual a el te encargo la aldea cuida de todos espero verte de nuevo sino sabes que fuiste mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano, Sakura chan cuida del teme que no vaya a cometer tonterias y que no te engañe el te quiere igual que tu a el.

-Akane-Chan, Hinata muchas gracias por siempre estar conmigo y darme los ánimos que necesitaba para seguir adelante pero tengo que irme, todos los demás cuídense (dijo Naruto a unos pasos del portal antes que fuera detenido por 2 manos)

Naruto se voltea para ver a una enojada Akane y una triste Hinata

-No te iras solo Dobe-kun estare contigo quieras o no igual Hina necesitas alguien que te cuide la espalda.

-Pero ¿están seguras?

-Dobe te encargo a mi hermana cuídala si no, a un que estés en otro mundo te alcanzo y te castro (dijo con una aura negra lo ultimo y una sonrisa malévola)

-Naruto te encargo a Hinata se que será feliz estando contigo, cuídala mucho, si no igual que Sasuke.

-¿Segura Hinata?

-Si yo quiero estar con Naruto-Kun, por favor déjame ir contigo.

-Ok, gracias por estar conmigo chicas entonces vamos que un nuevo mundo no espera (dijo a la vez que los 3 saltaron en el agujero dimensional cerrándose al instante)

 **FIN DEL PROLOGO**

Espero les llame la atención este Fic será Naru/Harem jiji ya tengo 4 chicas confirmadas quiero su opinión si les agradara lo agrandaría a 8 como máximo.

Las 4 chicas que acompañaran al rubio serán Hinata, Akane, Erza, Mirajane, si se llegara a agrandar se incluiría a Lucy, Cana, Juvia y a Levy que opinan espero comentarios voy a tratar de subir capítulos cada quince días por que tratare que sean grandes y no crean que conocerán al rubio y se enamoraran tendrá su tiempecito para que una a una se vaya uniendo al rubio.

Y si Naruto será súper fuerte nivel Rikudo juajajajaja.


	2. Chapter 2

El rey, la reina, la princesa, el caballero y el demonio.

Les traigo la continuación de mi historia espero les agrade.

Ni Naruto ni Fairy Tail me pertenecen todo a sus respectivos autores.

-Hinata te amo (Dialogo)

"Bola de pelos deja de molestar" (Pensamiento)

-PALO DE GOLF BAKA (BIJU, DEMONIO o grito de un personaje)

"ESTE GAKI BAKA" (PENSAMIENTO DEL BIJU O DEMONIO)

- **RASENGAN** (ATAQUES)

Capitulo 1 Llegada a un nuevo mundo.

Vemos como en un bosque en un mundo llamado earthland aparece un portal en el cielo, de este sale un ser que parecía una sombra mas oscuro que la noche, lo único que se podía ver que tenia un brazo derecho color blanco colgado de el y unos ojos rojos como la sangre con pupila negra formando un shuriken de 3 puntas.

-¡AH! Maldito hermano tú sucesor arruino todo lo que planee por años, liberaríamos a nuestra madre y destruiríamos el mundo, ahora tuve que escapar a este maldito mundo no se donde estoy pero buscare seres con corazón oscuro para controlarlos como lo hice con Madara y los Akatsuki y cuando tenga la fuerza regresare y reviviré a mi madre y esta ves ni el tonto rubio ni nadie podrá detenerme.

Fue su última frase antes de sumergirse en la tierra para tratar de buscar un nuevo esclavo manipulable para sus oscuros planes.

Unos minutos después en la misma zona.

En la misma zona podemos ver que antes de cerrar el portal sale un rubio una peli negra y una peli azul cayendo en sima del primero, solo se oyó un grito ahogado de dolor por la presión de sus 2 amigas en sima de el.

-Huy eso dolió ¿donde estamos?, Hina quítate de en sima de mi que estas pesadita (dijo una enojada Akane sin ver que esta aplastaba al rubio)

-Lo siento Akane-Chan no fue mi intensión ¿Dónde esta Naruto-kun?

-Aquí debajo de ustedes 2, les importaría están pesaditas.

-Lo lo si siento Naruto-kun (se bajo una Hinata apenada)

-Um Dobe-Kun, estas cómodo yo me quedo aquí un rato (Decía Akane tratando de acomodarse usando a Naruto de cama)

-Que cómodo, ni que ocho cuartos baja de mi dattebayo, estas pesada y hay que encontrar al negro-teme.

-Así es cierto perdón, Hina puedes localizar a ese Teme

-Deja intento buscar su firma de Chakra, ¡Byakugan!

-Hinata encontraste algo (pregunto Naruto levantándose del piso)

-No lo veo, perdón Naruto-kun pero hay adelante alcanzo a ver a 3 personas lo extraña que sus conductos de chakra los veo diferentes a los nuestros y están al parecer peleando contra un monstro o algo así y esa presencia se sienta mas fuerte mientras las otras 3 se hacen mas débiles.

-Dobe-Kun tenemos que ir a ver que pasa.

-Ok, chicas vamos.

Los 3 corrían para llegar donde se encontraban esas personas pero Naruto sintió la necesidad de aumentar la velocidad algo en el lo impulsaba a apurarse.

Cuando llegaron vieron como el chico moreno de cabello blanco absorbía a un monstro tomando la forma del mismo y a cierta distancia veía a 2 chicas peli blancas, se ven que con algunas heridas pero al parecer nada grave entonces el chico empezó a reaccionar violentamente y empezaba a moverse con dirección a las chicas.

Una Niña trataba de calmarlo pero Naruto se percato que la iba a atacar, así que antes que su brazo conectara con su cuerpo Naruto apareció delante de ella en un destello dorado parando el puño evitando esta salga lesionada.

Mirajane veía con ojos abiertos como un completo desconocido acababa de salvar a su hermana pero lo que mas la asombraba la presencia de poder que tenia esa persona sin contar que con la mano desnuda pudo para el golpe de su hermano y lo hizo ver como si nada.

-Niña te encuentras bien, al parecer llegue a tiempo datebayo

Lisana iba a contestar cuando llegaron otras dos chicas.

-Akane-Chan cura a esa chica se ve muy dañada, Hinata cuida a esta Niña yo me encargare de tranquilizar a este amigo.

Las mencionadas solo afirmaron y Mirajane solo suspiraba de alivio de que su hermana se encontraba bien pero entonces rápido reacciono.

-No le agás daño es mi hermano perdió el control al tratar de controlar a la bestia (pero Naruto la interrumpió)

-Lo se, lo vi, no lo lastimare pero tendré que noquearlo (Naruto lo empujo mientras sus ojos tomaban la forma del Rinegan y solo pronunciaba

- **Shira Tensei** (Naruto con una fuerza invisible golpeo al monstro haciendo retroceder 4 metros este quedo dañado pero a un estaba de pie era resistente entonces Naruto rápido se movió detrás de el donde un golpe certero en la nuca con un poco de aumento de chakra con la suficiente fuerza para noquearlo)

Las mujeres esteban incrédulas primero por el atacaque del rubio, 2 de ellas no tenían buen recuerdo de la ultima vez que lo vieron pues después de todo Pain con eso destruyo su aldea y después por la fuerza de este pues después de todo pudo noquearlo con un solo golpe.

Naruto queda delante de ellas ya sin el Rinnegan mostrando sus ojos azules, cargando a un inconsciente Elfman en su hombro derecho.

-Chicas están bien, bueno tenemos que presentarnos me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y mis amigas son Akane Uchija y Hinata Hyuga nos podrían decir donde estamos. (Se presento Naruto con su sonrisa blanca logrando sacar un pequeño sonrojo de las peliblancas y un tic de enojo de Akane por que se ruborizaron con la presentación de Naruto)

-Mu-mucho gu-gusto Naruto me llamo Mirajane Stratus y ella es mi hermana menor Lisana Stratus y el que estas cargando es mi hermano menor Elfman Stratus, muchas gracias por salvar a mi hermana y estamos en un bosque afuera de magnolia en el reino de Fiore.

-Magno que, bueno creo que si ya entendí se me olvido que estamos en otro mundo jeje (dijo Naruto extrañando a las hermanas, mientras las chicas como que bajaban un poco la mirada)

-Naruto-Kun no tienes que deprimirte buscaremos después una forma de volver.

-Tienes razón Hina recuerda que tienes nuevos poderes, a lo mejor uno de ellos después nos pueda llevar de vuelta a casa (dijo akane tratando de animarlo)

-Tienes razón chicas gracias, pero primero a lo que venimos tenemos que encontrar al negro-teme y exterminarlo de la faz de la tierra para que no vuelva a hacer mas daño.

-Asi se dice Dobe-kun pero mientras lo buscamos que hacemos.

-Creo que lo prudente seria tener información de donde estamos y tratar de establecernos mientras buscamos a ese tipo (dijo y una tímida Hinata mientras pensaban como buscar información y mejor conocer en que mundo estaban)

Mientras los 3 tenian esa pequeña charla las hermanas lo veían como si estuvieran locos en eso la menor hablo.

-Naruto-San a que se refiere que su casa, no viven por aquí cerca o en que ciudad viven.

Los 3 voltearon a donde estaban las hermanos por un momento se les olvido que estaban hay

-Bien les contaremos, pero primero hay que ir a otro lugar para que podamos descansar y conocernos mejor, además me muero de hambre datebayo (dijo lo ultimo con lagrimas mientras las 4 chicas les crecía una gota por la actitud infantil del chico)

-Ok hay un pueblo cerca hay platicaremos (Dijo Mira intrigada por la historia de los 3 chicos)

Ellos empezaron a caminar Akane apoyando a Mirajane que a un estaba un poco adolorida y Naruto cargando a Elfman y Lisana junto a Hinata hasta llegar a un pueblo que estaba a unos kilómetros, una vez hay Mira pidió unas habitaciones para ellos y se fueron a descansar mientras Naruto dejaba dormido a Elfman en un cama en el cuarto don los 2 se iban a quedar se dirigió al cuarto de las chicas para comenzar la historia.

Las chicas estaban en el cuarto cuando entro Naruto con unos cuencos de ramen instantáneo agradeció a todos los Kamis que tan siquiera hay también había ramen mientras los preparaban los 3 ninjas empezaron a contar su historia de donde venían y la causa que estuvieran aquí, las hermanas no salían de su asombro, al principio un poco dudando su historia pero después de ver como Naruto había peleado y que Akane había curado a Mira se les hizo mas creíble su historia hasta que llegaron a la parte donde hablaron de zetsu negro cuando les dijeron que andaba por hay, las chicas palidecieron no querían imaginarse encontrase con ese tipo a como se los narraba Naruto, después de darle sus razones las hermanas empezaron a contarles acerca de su mundo como la fuerza que usaban es conocida como magia, que hay diferentes tipos de magia, un poco explicando las suyas de Take Over, acerca de los reinos, las ciudades y los gremios de los Magos.

Naruto al escuchar acerca de los gremios Oscuros sabia que por hay iba a empezar Zetsu a tratar de hacerse de aliados para tratar de contra atacar las Naciones Elementales y revivir a quien el llamaba su Madre.

"NARUTO PUEDES OIRME"

"Si que pasa Kurama"

"BIEN CHICO, LO QUE PASA ES QUE CUANDO ESE TIPO TRATE DE REVIVIR A SU MADRE VA A VENIR TRAS DE TI, YA QUE NOSOTROS ESTAMOS DENTRO DE TI Y EL NOS NECESITA PARA ACTIVAR EL TSHUKUYOMI INFINITO Y LIBERAR A SU MADRE"

"Ok entonces lo que tengo que hacer es volverme mas fuerte para si trata de volver tras de mi esta vez pueda acabar con el y no resulte nadie perjudicado"

"ESTAS EN LO CORRECTO TIENES LOS OJOS DE NUESTRO PADRE PERO NO A UN SU CONOCIMIENTO, ADEMAS QUE AHORA TIENES EL RINEGAN PODRAS USAR LOS 5 ELEMENTOS Y PODRAS APRENDER MAS TECNICAS YA QUE LO UNICO QUE SABES ES EL RASENGAN Y SUS BARIANTES QUE AS CREADO"

"Ok no me lo reproches, el problema es como lo voy a aprender todo eso"

"POR ESO NO HAY PROBLEMA TE ACUERDAS DE TU PELEA CONTRA NAGATO PAIN A UN QUE ERA UN FALSO RIKUDU PUDO USAR BIEN EL RINEGAN, LO PRIMERO SERA QUE ENTRENES LOS 6 CAMINOS HASTA QUE LOS DOMINES A LA PERFECCION ADEMAS POR SER EL RINEGAN PURO CUENTAS CON LAS HABILIDADES DEL SHARINGAN Y SUS EVOLUCIONES POR ESO PUDISTE CREAR EL KAMUI Y PODRAS APRENDER A USAR AMATERATSU Y EL TSUKUYOMI EL SUSANO LO PUDISTE LIBERAR EN TU BATAYA CON NUESTRO CHAKRA FUE COMO CREASTE ESE BARIANTE DE HIBRIDO SUSANO BIJU POR ESO ERA MAS FUERTE"

"Sugoi soy genial, pensar que era un Susano cuando me trate de trasformar en ti por eso se debía el cambio pero hay que admitir me veía genial datebayo"

"UM, COMO DIGAS LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE DOMINES EL RINEGAN Y TODOS SUS PODERES PARA DESPUES PODAMOS EMPEZAR A ENTRENAR TERCNICAS DE TODOS LOS ELEMENTOS, POR ESO NO TE PREOCUPES TODOS NOSOTROS SABEMOS MUCHAS TECNICAS DE TODO TIPO ELEMENTAL PUES NUESTROS JINJURIKIS NOS LOS ENSEÑARON INCONCIENTE MENTE"

"Genial podre aprender usar la arena como Gara y técnicas de lava y de mas genial, no puedo esperar datebayo"

"TRANQUILO NARUTO LO PRIMERO SERA CONOCER ESTE MUNDO Y TRATAR DE LOCALIZAR A LA COSA NEGRA ESA Y EVITAR QUE SE AGA DE MAS ALIADOS, SI NO MIENTRAS ENTRENAREMOS PARA QUE TE PREPAREMOS PARA LO QUE SEA ESTA ENTENDIDO"

"Claro Kurama listo y claro"

"OK CHICO INFORMALE DEL PLAN A TUS NOVIAS Y NOS VAMOS"

"No son mis Novias, solo son mis amigas datebayo" (Gritaba Naruto al enorme zorro mientras su cara tomaba un color igual de rojo que el cabello de su madre)

A la mañana siguiente vemos a Naruto con Hinata a su derecha y Akane a su izquierda enfrente de los hermanos Stratus.

-Seguros chicos que no quieren venir con nosotros a nuestro gremio, hay podrán quedarse mientras buscan a ese tipo (dijo una Mirajane esperanzada que estos 3 se unieran al gremio Akane le iba a dar sus razones antes de que Naruto se adelantara)

-Muchas gracias por tu oferta Mira, pero debemos conocer este gran mundo, mientras tratamos de atrapar a ese tipo, también voy a tener que entrenar mucho para volverme mas fuerte y proteger a quienes son muy preciados para mi y pueda cuidarlos con mi vida. (En ese momento Naruto sin querer tomo las manos de Akane y de Hinata, estas se sonrojaron por la acción de Naruto dándole un poco de celos a Mirajane por que Naruto les demostraba que a un que fuera inconscientemente las quería mucho)

-Pero te promete que después de recorrer el mundo, si no encontramos a ese tipo nos uniremos a tu gremio, por cierto como decías que se llama, se me olvido datebayo.

-Se llama Fairy Tail y se encuentra en la ciudad de Magnolia esperare con ansias ese día Naruto-Kun (mientras se acercaba a Naruto y le dio un beso en la mejilla poniendo colorados a ambos y poniendo a Akane furiosa)

"Esta que se cree, Dobe-Kun es mío, si lo fuera a compartir con la única que lo aria seria con Hina"

-Espero verlos pronto de nuevo, hasta luego chicas y gracias por todo (decía Mira un poco decaída acercándose a sus hermanos)

-Hasta pronto chicos y no estés triste Elfman ya todo paso lo único que necesitas hacer es entrenar y volverte mas fuerte para proteger a tus hermanas y tus amigos (Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba tratando de animar al Stratus poniendo felices a las hermanas)

-Claro Naruto, te promete me volveré muy fuerte y protegeré a mis hermanas eso es lo que me hace un hombre.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar, adiós chicos (con eso Naruto se volteo y empezó a caminar con sus acompañantes sin rumbo definido para buscar pistas de zetsu negro, mientras los hermanos Stratus se dirigían de vuelta a su hogar en magnolia para contarles a los miembros y a su maestro a quienes los habían ayudado y acababan de conocer)

Salto de tiempo 2 años después

Podemos ver a un Rubio ojos azules acompañado por 2 hermosas mujeres una recargada en su brazo izquierdo mientras la otra iba agarrado de su mano derecha se encontraban caminando con dirección a la estación del tren oshibana para dirigirse a magnolia y unirse al gremio Fairy Tail, mientras caminaban toda la gente los observaba algunos con admiración y otros con envidia pues como no.

Hinata estaba hecha una princesa en todo el sentido de la palabra, su vestimenta contaba con vestido morado con un chaleco lila tratando de cubrir su hermosa anatomía, tenia botas color negra y una flor blanca en la cabello el cual le llegaba a la cintura y su mechón corto que cubría la frente, sus facciones se volvieron mas finas demostrando a una bella mujer (Hinata en the Lats)

Akane no se quedaba atrás era una bomba a punto de estallar que robaba corazones por donde caminaba, pues su atuendo consistía en una camisa blanca sin mangas con el botón de arriba desabrochado mostrando la parte de arriba de su pecho con un moño rojo en el pliegue y una falda rojo carmesí que le llegaba a las rodillas con una botas negras (Un poco parecida al vestuario que después tiene Erza) no tenia nada que envidiar a Hinata pues igual sus facciones eran delicadas mostrando un bello rostro su cabello negro le llegaba a los hombros y lo tenia atado por una cola de caballo.

Naruto pues ante el rostro de las damas era un adonis en la tierra, sus facciones con los 2 años se habían vuelto mas finas quitando la grasa de bebe sus líneas de la cara se volvieron mas delgadas su cabello tenia el mismo largo alborotado que cuando llego a ese mundo su traje consistía en pantalón naranja playera negra manga larga pegada que marcaba su anatomía y zapatos negros tenia una gabardina naranja con rayas negras marcando el contorno de la misma con llamas negras, en la espalda un símbolo de remolino color rojo.

Estos años fueron muy movidos para los tres, pero mas pesado para Naruto, pues tener a 9 locos Sensei que te molestan cada minuto del día es difícil de aguantar además que fuera más difícil poder dominar los 6 caminos del Rinnegan y todos los poderes del Sharingan a la perfección, después de eso empezó a prender el poder de los símbolos que tenia en las manos, Naruto había utilizado el símbolo del sol en la palma derecha para salvar de la muerte a Gai y recuperar su ojo a Kakashi pero le agradeció a todos los dios por tener ese poder porque le ayudo mas de una vez y una cuando mas lo necesito.

Flash Back hace 16 meses.

Naruto con ayuda de Hinata y Akane atacaban un gremio oscuro, todo marchaba a la perfección estaban acabando con la mayoría de los magos pero todo se iba para abajo cuando el maestro del gremio oscuro intento atacar a Naruto por la espalda, siendo la única que podía detener ese ataque y salvar a Naruto, Akane entonces se lansa atrás de Naruto ante poniéndose al ataque el noto su reacción pero no dijo nada hasta que.

- **Susano** (aparese un espectro samurái color rosa deteniendo el ataque y ella trato de preparar el contra ataque)

- **Amateratsu** (unas llamas negras cubren al mago negro causándole grandes quemaduras dejándolo fuera de combate al instante, ella con el uso de nuevo de su técnica ocular desaparece el fuego que rodeaba al mago salvándolo pero hay fue cuando vino la reacción)

-Akane-Chan te encuentras bien (se pone delante de ella un preocupado Naruto, pues en el transcurso de esos meses sus sentimientos por ella se fueron aclarando empezando por un gran cariño que se volvió Amor)

-Do Dobe-kun, no puedo verte, no puedo verte (mientras lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos)

Naruto estaba destrozado y se sentía culpable, si Naruto no hubiera estado distraído hubiera percatado del mago y no hubiera obligado a Akane a usar el Mangenkyu que solo le acababa de costar la vista de los ojos entonces Naruto se acordó del poder que le daba el sello en la palma derecha rogando a todos los dioses que funcionara hablo con Akane.

-Akane-Chan tranquila por favor cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que yo te diga si.

-Si, entiendo (Akane cerro los ojos sabiendo que Naruto tenia un plan)

Naruto puso su mano derecha en su ojo izquierda después de mandar chakra al seyo para que curara el ojo siguió con el otro después de haber terminado con ambos ojos, el le pidió que los abriera, Akane lentamente empezó a abrir sus ojos y lo primero que vio una mirada de Naruto que demostraba culpa y tristeza pero después se volvió alegría con un poco de confusión pues se podía ver una nueva forma en su ojo que era a la vez hermosa pues sus ojos aparecía una flor roja carmesí con contorno negro acababa de tener el Eterno Mangenkyu Sharingan.

-¿Akane-Chan como te sientes?

-Muy bien Dobe-Kun puedo ver de nuevo, muchas gracias, gracias (mientras se lanzaba en un gran abrazo poniendo un poco rojo a Naruto)

-No hay de que, estaba muy preocupado por ti (contesto Naruto de una manera que hizo muy feliz a Akane pues su gran amor se preocupaba mucho por ella)

-Pero mírate en un espejo, ve el cambio de tus ojos (en eso Akane se percata en el cambio de su Mangenkyu en lugar de una estrella ahora era una flor además que ya no le dolían mucho los ojos como antes)

-¿Qué es esto, Dobe-Kun?

-Es el Eterno Mangenkyu Sharingan, Sasuke me hablo de el cuando llego, con estos ojos tus poderes de antes serán mayores además que te dolerán menos los ojos y que ya no correrás el riesgo de quedar ciega.

-Genial no puedo esperar a enseñárselo a Hina, vamos a buscarla, a de estar con los magos que acabamos antes (mientras corría dirección a su amiga)

Fin del Flash Back

Naruto estaba feliz pues con eso poder no solo salvo a su amiga ahora novia de quedar ciega si no que ayudo muchas veces a curar a Akane o a Hinata cuando ellas no podían hacerlo además que ayudo a cuanta gente lo necesitaba después empezó a aprender el poder que les daba los sellos.

El sello en su palma derecha del sol el poder Yang como le recordó Kurama, podía regenerar células muertas a un ritmo sorprendente además que le permite levitar o volar como lo veían otros.

El poder del sello de la Luna en su palma izquierda Ying, negaba la mayoría de los ataques elementales que iban con dirección a el desapareciéndolos o absorbiéndolos a la vez que le permitía manipular la godo damas las esferas negras que tenia al entrar en modo Rikudu creando escudos o espadas o varas con ellas.

Se acordó del día que mas agradeció por tener a quienes hoy eran sus novias, pues para terminar de comprender a usar los poderes del Mangenkyu Sharingan no era fácil por mas que trataba de comprender a sus maestros y amigos Bijus no les entendía así que tubo que recurrir a Akane sin esperar que ese día seria el mas feliz de toda su vida.

Flash Back 7 meses atrás.

Se veían a una tierna Hinata practicando su puño suave con un tronco, mientras Akane practicaba kengutsu con otro, ambas estaban en su mundo platicando que pasaba con Naruto, pues este se portaba muy bien con ellas pero a la vez indiferente, cuando ellas pensaba que se les iba a declarar veían como cambiaba de tema o ponía de pretexto el entrenamiento para marcharse y no darles la cara sin percatarse que alguien se acercaba muy pero muy sigilosamente las veía entrenar.

-Hina que piensas que le pasa a Dobe-kun, como que le gusta estar con nosotras se porta cariñoso pero cuando intentamos nosotras acercarle, nos evita y se marcha o trata de meter otros temas de conversación no será que ya esta loquito o no sabe como declarársenos.

-Tal vez la otra vez en el lago me dijo entre líneas que me amaba y cuando le volví a pedir que me lo repitiera no me lo pudo decir, se volteo a donde estabas a costada y se fue a dormir. (imaginen una escena como la de last)

-Lo que le a de pasar es que nos quiere o ama a ambas y por no querer lastimar a una, esta pensando que la otra sufrirá no se nos a declarado y recuerda como el nunca supo diferenciar el gustar del amar o querer ya que de chico estaba solo y por mas que quería acercar me le, los de mi clan me lo prohibían y a ti te faltaba mas confianza, tendremos nosotras que hablar con el de que estamos dispuestas a las dos a estar con el y no nos importa compartirlo pues somos mejores amigas y sabemos que las dos lo amamos igual, solo espero que el nos amara igual.

En eso Naruto sale detrás de un árbol que estaba cerca y se acerco a las chicas, ellas estaban extrañadas pues no habían percibido su presencia y temían que hubiera escuchado todo y las rechazara o solo las siguiera viendo como amigas o peor a un sus hermanitas en eso les contesto.

-Si les digo que las amo a las dos con toda mi alma, pero precisamente no sabia como decírselo, además de que no quería lastimar a ninguna. (Naruto había oído su conversación les respondió a las chicas las cuales estaban paralizadas, ante la declaración)

-Discúlpenme por jamás decírselos yo siempre estuve solo y no sabia como definir mis sentimientos, cuando Hinata se me confeso defendiéndome de Pain y tu Akane me abrasaste tras regresar de ver a Nagato (en esta historia Akane abrasa a Naruto en vez de Sakura después de regresar de ver a Nagato) pensé que su amor por mi era como el amor a la comida o de amigos, no sabia diferenciar el sentimiento cálido en mi pecho cuando estaba con ustedes, la felicidad que me transmitían y la angustia si les pasaba algo, pero en estos meses al estar con ustedes pude darme cuenta de ese sentimiento a crecido con los años, desde la academia cada una me a apoyado y han creído en mi por eso quisiera saber si ambas les gustaría ser mis novias.

Nada preparo a Naruto para la reacción de Akane que se le abalanzo encima, cayendo ambos de espaldas ella le dio un beso candente lleno de amor y se estuvieron así hasta que fue necesario el aire se separaron ambos con grandes sonrisas y un poco rojos por la intensidad del momento después a paso lento se acerco Hinata dándole un tierno y delicado beso lleno de amor mientras a ella una lagrima traicionera de le salía del ojo pues era feliz la persona que a amado toda su vida corresponde a su sentimiento y ahora podrían estar juntos después de un minuto se separaron con grades sonrisas pues ese beso expresaba el sentimiento que se tenían.

-Bueno creo que eso es un Si verdad

-Claro Dobe-kun, te amamos mucho como para no estar contigo, ambas no nos importa compartirte sabiendo que siempre vas a estar con nosotras y nos amaras igual que nosotras a ti.

-Gracias Akane-Chan, Hina-Chan no saben que tan feliz estoy de poder estar con ustedes.

-Nosotras también te amamos Naruto-Kun

Fin del Flash Back

Después de ese día Naruto tuvo más confianza de ahora pedirle a su novia que le enseñara las habilidades el Sharingan siendo las mas difíciles de manejar el **Amateratsu** pues crear y extinguir las llamas se le dificultaban, además de tratar de comprender el uso del **Kamui** para poder volverse intangible como óbito.

Después de controlar a la perfección las habilidades del Sharingan Naruto empezó a entrenar las diferentes técnicas que sabían los bijus las mas fáciles de dominar fueron la de fuego por apoyo de Akane y la de Rayo, el viento su elemento primario poco a poco fue aprendiendo algunas técnicas del elemento, las que a un tenia un escaso o nulo conocimiento eran de tierra y agua debido a que las había dejado al ultimo y en estos meses iba a empezar a entrenarlas para al finar tratar de desarrollar la de los sub elementos como vapor, hielo, lava, arena y madera.

Nuestro Trio seguía caminando a la estación cuando un grupo de caballeros runas salió evacuando a la gente.

-Que pasa señor (pregunto Naruto tratando de averiguar a que se debía su presencia y el escandalo)

-La estación fue tomada por un Gremio oscuro no tiene mucho que entro un grupo de magos para detenerlos pero son muchos para que puedan con ellos.

-Ok gracias iremos a ayudar, vamos chicas.

-Si Naruto-Kun/Dobe-Kun

Naruto entra a la estación y es distraído por un brillo de una mujer de pelo rojo muy atractiva, cuando la luz dejo de cubrirla se mostro una armadura que parecía un Ángel, esta se elevo en el aire controlando una espadas que volaban a su alrededor con las cuales ataca a los magos dejando a muchos fuera de combate.

Naruto se percato de un grupo que salía de las esquinas dispuestos a lanzar ataques elementales tratando de agarrar a la maga distraída, el se lanzo en un destello amarillo poniéndose delante de ella con el Rinegan activado para contra Atacar.

Minutos antes.

Erza estaba con sus amigos y compañeros de gremio tratando de detener al gremio Einsweld por que tenían un arma de muerte la Flauta lulabi (Canción de cuna) con la cual matarían a la personas de la ciudad o eso ellos creían.

Ella se había agotado después de usar el coche mágico y trato de enfrentar a un gran numero de magos pero estaba agotada y no calculo que la fueran a contra atacar, estaba esperando que los ataques le pegaran pero lo que la cayo fue la presencia de un hombre alto de 1.85 cabello rubio con una gabardina y un extraño sello en la espalda asimilando a un remolino trato de ver si reconocía ese símbolo de algún gremio sin éxito lo que le sorprendió después de eso fue lo que vino después.

Tiempo actual

Ustedes cobardes que se crean atacando a una dama (los magos se les quedaban viendo como diciendo no sabe quien es, mientras lucy se quedo en shock por la presencia que tenia el joven delante de ella y erza gano un pequeño rubor)

 **-Shira Tensei** (En ese momento los magos restantes salieron a volar estrellándose en las paredes quedando noqueados)

-Te encuentras bien, mira que cobardes son esos tipos atacando por detrás a una dama datebayo (en eso se percata de la presencia de Lucy que estaba como viéndolo de arriba abajo tratando de ver quien era, cuando la voltea a ver da un brinco en pánico y despues tubo un gran rubor pero de vergüenza por como estaba actuando)

-Jiji te encuentras bien amiga te vez un poco roja, no habías visto a alguien tan genial como yo datebayo (apuntando con una mano al cielo con los 2 dedos extendidos en señal de paz)

-No es que para alguien tan fuerte, actúas como un niño (Naruto con eso se va a un rincón con un aura oscura cubriéndolo diciendo "Nadie me respeta" y "Ya entiendo a Shikamaru a que se refería con rubios problemáticos"

En ese momento llega Akane y Hinata viendo a su Novio en una esquina en posición fetal, con aura negra que lo envuelve meciéndose y diciendo no soy un niño.

-Um Dobe-Kun te encuentras bien, deja de actuar como niño y dinos que paso.

"tu también nadie me respeta datebayo" –Bueno lo que paso el grupo de magos oscuros estaban peleando con las damas aquí presentes y lo que hice fue rápido noquearlos, no se que se traigan entre manos.

-Eso yo puedo respondérselo (los 3 voltean a ver a Erza) estos magos pertenecen al grupo de magos de Einsweld, tienen en su poder un objeto de magia oscura la flauta lullaby, planea usarlas para cometer una masacre a gran escala.

Los 3 se palidecieron eso era grabe y tendrían que ayudar no podían permitir que eso ocurra.

Fin del primer Capitulo.

Como vieron llegaron a tiempo para salvar a Lisana y conocer a la peliblanca Mira, ahora nuestro rubio con sus ahora novias se unirá a Fairy Tail espero les gusten esta historia, disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía, a Naruto siento que ya es demasiado poderoso para a un darle una magia Asesina o cualquier otra igual que sus novias, si acaso a Hinata le daría el Tesaigan nada mas, a Zetsu hay sigue lo veremos mas adelante

Votación

Lucy 1

Juvia 1

Ulter 1

Comenten quien quieren en el Harem si reviso los comentarios aun que ahorita no los conteste espero poder poco a poco mejorar y esta historia sea de su entretenimiento, hasta luego.


	3. Chapter 3

El rey, la reina, la princesa, el caballero y el demonio.

Les traigo la continuación de mi historia espero les agrade.

Ni Naruto ni Fairy Tail me pertenecen.

-Akane-chan, te amo. (Dialogo)

"Bola de pelos deja de molestar" (Pensamiento)

-PALO DE GOLF TONTO (BIJU, DEMONIO o grito de un personaje)

"ESTE GAKI TONTO" (PENSAMIENTO DEL BIJU O DEMONIO)

- **RASENGAN** (ATAQUES)

Capitulo 2 Detener a Erigor y unirnos a Fairy Tail.

Estacion Oshibana

Vemos a un Rubio con 4 chicas y un gato tratando de buscar a Erigor y salvar a los habitantes de la ciudad.

-Tenemos que advertir a la gente de la ciudad que están en gran peligro. (Corría Erza con los demás)

-Disculpa Erza, pero como es quien estamos buscando (pregunto Akane)

-Es un tipo peliblanco sin playera y tiene a Lulaby tenemos que quitársela y destruirla. (Decía Erza mientras buscaba a sus amigos)

En una esquina llega Gray con los chicos

-Erza ya descubrí a quien es su objetivo (pero Gray es agarado del cuello de su gabardina mientras Erza lo jalonea de adelante para atrás)

-DIME, Gray quien es la victima de este loco. (Erza sacaba un aura negra asustando a Naruto, Hinata, Lucy y Hapy a Akane no le molestaba ya que ella igual trataba a su novio)

-Su objetivo son los maestros.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí y detenerlo.

Cuando iban a salir un gran muro de viento apareció delante de ellos obstruyendo la salida.

-Que pero que es eso (Decia espantada Lucy)

Del otro lado de muro estaba Erigor flotando en el Aire.

-Jajajajaja patética moscas, jamás me alcanzaran y pronto todos los maestros serán historia y así pronto todos seremos iguales, jajajajajaja.

Dentro de la estación todos estaban desesperados por salir Erza trato de lanzarle un golpe al muro cuando fue detenida por Naruto.

-Que haces, no vez que se escapa. (Le grito Erza)

-No, se que debemos detenerlo pero al querer darle un golpe a esa barrera te lastimaras no se ve fácil de quitar.

-Creo tengo una idea el tipo contra el que me enfrente dijo que un tal Kageyame era la clave (les informo Gray)

-Vamos

Todo el mundo sigo a Erza mientras Naruto se quedaba atrás con sus novias.

-Naruto-kun ¿tu tienes alguna forma de quitarla? (pregunto Hinata)

-Si, creo espero que funcione (Naruto se acerco al muro de viento mientras pensaba la forma de quitarla)

"Alguna idea chicos de como pueda retirar esta barrera sin que se vaya a colapsar la estación en nuestras cabezas y los demás"

"CREO QUE DEBES USAR EL **SHIRA TENSEI** O **SUSANO"** (comento Son Goku)

"NO SEAS TONTO SIMIO QUE NARUTO TIENE QUE QUITARLA Y ESO NO LO ARA, DEJA VER" (se burlo Kurama)

"NARUTO USA EL CAMINO NARAKA DE TU RINNEGAN PARA PODER RETIRARLA ABSORBIENDOLA" (Comento Gyuki)

"Excelente idea voy a hacerlo" (Naruto se acerca a la barrera a unos centímetros antes de activar el Rinnegan para absorber para energía de esta)

Sus novias solo veían como Naruto colocaba las manos enfrente de la barrera y esta en peso a ser dirigida a las palmas de Naruto hasta que esta desapareció.

-Listo, voy a ir por ese Teme, Hina-chan, Akane-chan esperen lleguen esos magos y díganles que me adelante.

Las mencionadas solo afirmaron mientras Naruto se elevaba y partía con dirección a la que partió Erigor, unos segundos después llegaron los miembros de Fairy Tail con un lesionado Kageyame, Erza al ver que la barrera ya no estaba tenia un gran alivio pero vio que el Rubio que la ayudo ya no estaba.

-Que bueno la barrera ya no esta disculpen chicas donde esta el rubio que estaba con ustedes.

-Hola Erza-san Naruto-kun fue detrás de Erigor yo creo lo alcanzara en unos minutos.

-Que pero ese tonto como fue el solo por Erigor no ve que es un maestro de un gremio oscuro.

-Um, No te preocupes por Dobe-kun después de todo, te puedo asegurar es la persona mas poderosa que jamás hayas conocido.

Eso impacto a los de Fairy Tail al decir que el seria el mas poderoso de todos y también izo rechinar de enfado a Erza, pero antes de otra contestación prefirieron presentarse formalmente.

-Disculpen a mi amiga esta un poco presionada mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster , la Rubia es Lucy, el gato azul Hapy, el Pinky es Llamitas y mi amiga Erza Scarlet, y ¿ustedes son?. (Akane iba a contestar pero el peli Rosa no le agrado el comentario)

-A quien le dices Pinky y llamitas, Estríper de Hielo.

-Gray, Natsu ya estense quietos. (Decía Erza detrás de ellos con un aura roja)

-Hai/Hai

-Bueno como decía mi amiga aquí es Hinata Hyuga y yo soy Akane Uchiha mientras el Rubio que vieron es mi novio Naruto Uzumaky (decía Akane, lo ultimo con un brillo en sus ojos pero no se percato de que Erza y Lucy tuvieron como una pequeña punzada de celos)

"Ya tiene Novia"/"Eso no me lo esperaba" (pensaron Lucy y Erza)

-Oye Akane-chan no digas así Naruto-kun también es mi novio (esto sorprendió a los presentes no dijeron nada pero 3 personas tuvieron otros pensamientos)

"Ese tonto, porque tenia que tener dos novias"/"Interesante a que se deberá"/"Ese tipo es mi ídolo mira que tener como novia a dos bellezas" (pensaron Lucy, Erza y Gray respectivamente)

-Ok entonces debemos de alcanzarlo y chicas ¿a que gremio pertenecen?, no los había visto antes. (Pregunto Erza)

-Bueno no pertenecemos a un a ninguno de hecho íbamos a ir a Fairy tail ya que Dobe-kun le prometió a una amiga suya que nos uniríamos si no terminábamos nuestra misión. (Lo ultimo tubo un pequeño tic a un recuerda el beso que le dio Mira en el cachete a Naruto)

El equipo mas fuerte de Fairy Tail se sorprendió por que se iban a unir a su gremio y eso a un que no lo vieran a Erza y Lucy le hacia feliz por tener mas famila y conocer a Naruto.

-A que amiga (pregunto esta vez Lucy)

-A Mirajane-san y sus hermanos (contesto esta vez Hinata)

Naruto vs Erigor.

Vemos por las vías del tren en un acantilado a Erigor iba frotando con Lulaby en la mano con una sonrisa que no se iba a poder quitar de su cara.

"Por fin esos maestros tontos van a conocer el poder de Eisenwald"

Iba pensando feliz cuando a lo lejos un brillo dorado venia volando a gran velocidad Erigor pensó era el mago de fuego de las molestas moscas pero no era un tipo con un abrigo Naranja/Dorado con pantalones negros y playera negra (Naruto en estado Rikudu).

-¿Que es eso? (Sin esperar una voz alcanzo a contestar)

-Tu peor pesadilla (Naruto llego Dándole un fuerte golpe cargado de Chakra para que este se estrellara en la vías Naruto aterrizo retirando la capa de Chakra y acercándose a Erigor)

-Así que un tonto mago cualquiera trata de detenerme a mi.

-Yo no diría cualquiera, no me gusta mucho mi apodo pero de seguro ya as escuchado de mi como el Rey de oro o Rey Dorado.

Ante esos a Erigor se le fueron los colores como no escucharlo, el junto con la Reina de ojos rojos y la Princesa de ojos blanco es el grupo mas temido por todos los gremios oscuros hasta el momento en el transcurso de dos años fueron capaces de acabar con mas de 50 gremios solo tres personas, decían que su poder era equivalente al de un mago santo era como enfrentarse a la vez contra tres magos Santos de los mas fuertes ningún gremio tenia oportunidad.

Erigor empezó a retroceder poco a poco sabia no tenia ni una posibilidad contra el pero trataría de escapar, en eso se volteo rápido para tratar de volar e irse cuando Naruto apareció enfrente de el en un destello Dorado.

-A donde crees que vas no que me ibas a enfrentar Mago oscuro.

Erigor salto para tomar espacio.

-Eso quieres lo tendrá (no estaba seguro de sus palabras pero que le quedaba)

"NARUTO ESTE TIPO ES PATETICO LO AGARARAS DE ENTRENAMIENTO BIEN" (Dijo Kurama)

"Entiendo entonces que ago."

"SOLO USARAS TECNICAS DE AGUA Y DE TIERRA NADA DE CLONES O RASENGAN ENTENDIDO"

"Ok, No hay problema este tipo caerá Datebayo"

-Empecemos (Los ataques la mayoría estarán en español ya que no se su termino en japonés y algunas serán inventadas)

-NO ME SUBESTIMES MALDITO, **ONDA DESTRUCTIVA** (un gran vortice de viento salió disparado de sus manos con dirección a Naruto)

Naruto hace rápido posiciones de mano a una velocidad que no se alcanza a notar Erigor.

- **ELEMENTO TIERRA, GRAN MURO DE PIEDRA** (un gran muro se levanto bloqueando el ataque de viento, Naruto vuelve a trazar rápido movimientos de manos para lanzar otro ataque)

- **ELEMENTO TIERRA, AGUJAS DESTRUCTORAS** (Del muro que Naruto había invocado empezaron a salir pequeños pedazos de piedras con forma de agujas senbu con dirección a Erigor)

Erigor no alcanzo a reacción cuando las agujas iban con dirección a el apenas alcanzo a esquivar a algunas ya que muchas se clavaron en sus piernas y manos pero ni una dio en una zona vital.

-MALDITO ESO ME LO PAGARAS, **ARMADURA DEL VACIO** (Al pronunciar su ataque una armadura de aire empezó a formarse en su cuerpo quitando la mayoría de las agujas que ya tenia clavado hasta que termino formándose un tornado que protegía su cuerpo como una Armadura)

Naruto le llamo la atención esa armadura le recordaba a la de relámpagos del viejo Raikage.

"Y A DE SER IGUAL QUE MOLESTA TERMINA DE ESTO DE UNA VEZ NARUTO QUE TUS NOVIAS YA VIENEN" (Kurama)

"Ok terminara esto con un solo ataque espero hacerlo bien tu que piensas Isobu"

"ACABA CON ESE MALDITO DE UNA VEZ QUE YA QUIERO DORMIR"

"Ok, tortuga floja" (decía por lo bajo Naruto o pensó por lo bajo pero alguien si alcanzo a escuchar)

"TE ESCUCHE GAKY ESPERA TU SIGUIENTE ENTRENAMIENTO TE ENSEÑARE UN POCO DE RESPETO"

"Lo siento Isobu-Sama perdóneme (T-T)"

-Con esta armadura soy invencible tonto no tendrás forma jamás de vencerme jajajajajaja.

-Estas seguro, eso veremos Datebayo **ELEMENTO AGUA, GRAN DRAGON DE AGUA (** del agua del ambiente se empezó acumular el agua hasta formar un gran Dragon estilo Oriental hecho de la misma fácilmente una cincuenta veces mas grande de Erigor el estaba asustado esperaba su armadura pudiera aguantar el impacto)

-Ve Dragon (con un solo movimiento de la mano como si el Dragon tuviera vida propia se lanzo en contra de Erigor estampándolo de frente, elevándolo en el aire hasta que descendió de golpe estrellando al mago oscuro en la vías del tren quedando inconsciente)

-Huy eso estuvo genial datebayo debo aprender mas técnicas de agua.

Naruto celebro su victoria sobre el mago oscuro este se acerco donde se encontraba una flauta muy extraña con tres ojos que despedía un aura oscura con ella, Naruto iba a acercarse para destruirla cuando oyó a lo lejos un coche mágico.

-NARUTO (Naruto se voltea para ver a sus novias llegando con los magos que se habían encontrado mas un chico con el pelo Rosa que le recordaba a Sakura y un tipo con pelo de piña que le recordó a Shikamaru)

-¡Venciste a Erigor! (dijeron los magos de fairy tail al unísono)

"Como, quien es, como pudo derrotarlo" (pensaba Kageyame en el coche mientras los demás magos y ninjas descendían de el para acercarse a Naruto)

-UH, eres muy fuerte tienes que pelear conmigo (Natsu iba a seguir cuando recibió un golpe de Erza)

-Sera en otro momento Natsu debemos llevarle la Flauta al maestro el sabrá que hacer con ella.

-Yo opino destruirla, no me gusta para nada esa flauta (comento Naruto, Erza iba a decirle que deberían de llevársela al consejo cuando de pronto Kageyame tomo el coche Magico y hubiera golpeado a Erza y Lucy que estaban cerca si no hubiera sido por Naruto que las jalo al suelo junto con el para evitar el impacto)

-JAJAJA NOS VEMOS DESPUES MOSCAS (Kageyame tomaba la flauta con una sombra, mientras se iba en el coche a toda velocidad para donde se encontraban los Maestro de Gremios)

-Hay que detenerlo (se paro Erza con ayuda de Naruto con un pequeño sonrojo pues con todo y armadura y pudo tocar un poco los músculos de Naruto y vio su cuerpo bien trabajado no muy exagerado ni muy delgado el perfecto equilibrio pero listo para ser fuerte y veloz)

Lucy igual tenia un sonrojo un poco más marcado pues Naruto acaba de salvarla se sintió muy bien en sus brazos pero después se acordó que ya tenía novia y se deprimió un poco.

-Dobe-kun ya sabes que hacer (decía Akane mientras se acercaba a Naruto y este la tomaba a estilo Nupcial para cargarla a la vez que se transformaba en su estado Rikudu para poder volar)

Los demás veían lo ocurrido con los ojos muy abiertos pues la transformación de Naruto detonaba poder para Lucy fue ver como un príncipe mientras a Erza se le haci a un mas atractivo y ella lo podía catalogar como el hombre mas atractivo que ha visto en su vida mientras Natsu se emocionaba, ya quería pelear con Naruto y Gray un poco se intimido sabia que era fuerte pero no que tanto y eso le daba miedo.

También Hinata se acerco y se subió en las espalda de Naruto sacando un sonrojo en ambos y un tic de enojo en Erza y Lucy, entonces se empezó a elevar para poder volar los demás no lo creían pues entonces pensaron que igual a Erigor era un mago de Aire.

-Súbanse hay lugares (sele salió a Naruto la voz de conductor dándole una pequeña risa a sus novias, los magos iban a reclamar cuando)

De un POOF salieron cuatro copias exactas de nuestro rubio y estas se inclinaron para que subieran de caballito.

-Vamos que se nos escapa, súbanse (decían lo clones, Natsu no tubo problemas y se subió en sima de un clon con Hapy en sima de el, en otro se subió Gray y con un poco de pena se subió Lucy en otro clon y esto izo que ambos se pusieran muy rojos pues Lucy podía sentir el cuerpo de Naruto mientras el podía sentir su gran escote pegado a su espalda estaba tratando de no tener un sangrado por que sino Akane mataría al original)

-Permíteme un segundo (sus amigos pensaron que Erza iba a rechazar la oferta cuando vieron que una Luz la cubrió y se desapareció su armadura quedando solo con una blusa blanca, falda azul que le llegaba a las rodillas que todos ya habían visto y sus botas)

Erza se subió en el ultimo clon y entonces al igual que con Lucy no pudo evitar un pequeño sonrojo pues los activos de Erza estaban muy pegados a su espalda solo una pequeñas telas cubriéndolos, Erza no la tubo igual fácil pues al sentir el cuerpo de Naruto tubo igual un pequeño sonrojo marcando su cara seria hasta que esta se relajo y se recargo en la espalda de Naruto disfrutando la calidez que esta le estaba dando, no sabia que tenia Naruto cuando esta junto a el como ahorita se sentía protegida sentía una calidez y felicidad que jamás había sentido creía que lo que ella sentía por Jeral era amor hasta que vio que era como cariño de hermanos y con Naruto se siente mas fuerte hasta invencible y que si lo tuviera a el, ella no necesitaría nada mas para ser feliz.

-Andando (pronto los demás clones empezaron a elevarse por el movimiento Erza y Lucy abrazaron mas a Naruto y los clones ya estaban tratando de aguantar lo mas que podían el sangrado de la nariz ya que alcanzaron a sentir una partes de sus busto muy cómodo (Jijiji que malo soy) después de que se acomodaron despegaron con dirección donde se localizaban los maestros de los gremios)

Sala de reunión de Los maestros de Gremio.

Kageyame acababa de llegar a un salón donde deberían de estar los maestros cuando se acercaba vio a un viejo riéndose como colegiala con palabras como "Sari que traviesa niña" y "Kagome que bonito cuerpo tienes" en eso se acerca Kageyame con la intensión de engañar al maestro para que ollera la música.

-Disculpe, podría por favor escuchar una canción.

Con eso Makarov se levanto y volteo donde estaba quien lo llamaba rápido trato de esconder su revista y con el tono mas educado que trato de conseguir respondió.

-Ok, joven lo voy a escuchar aun que su Flauta esta fea espero toque música hermosa.

-Así lo será se lo aseguro. (Kageyame tenia las manos en la flauta apunto de dirigirla a su boca cuando un Flash Back le llego de lo que le dijeron los magos de Fairy tail el estaba indeciso hasta que oyó una voz que lo saco de su transe)

-No importa que los cobardes siempre serán débiles por tomar el camino fácil el verdadero poder se encontrara a través de los lasos de amistad que se forjaran en la vida y el deseo de proteger esos lasos es donde encontrara uno la verdadera fuerza.

Dos minutos antes.

Nuestros amigos de Fairy Tail junto con Naruto con sus Novias llegaron al punto de reunión bajaron todos de la espalda de Naruto unas mas sonrojadas y el rubio aguantando el desmayo mas con una mirada por parte de Akane de "Veo que te sale sangre por ellas y yo te sacare mas a golpes" con eso Naruto como pudo quito su sonrojo pero las chicas poco a poco lo fueron perdiendo.

Naruto sintió la presencia de Kageyame y espero alcanzarlo para evitar que usara la Lulaby pero llegaron a escuchar las palabras del maestro, todos estaban fascinados a Naruto le recordó las palabras de su antiguo amigo Haku como si lo hubiera dicho su jiji, Sarutobi Hiruzen, a los demás estuvieron contentos de que llegaron a tiempo para ver como Kageyame tiraba la flauta aceptando su derrota.

-Sus palabras me conmovieron maestro (decía Erza mientras aplastaba la cabeza del maestro en su armadura que se había vuelto a equipar cuando Naruto la bajo mientras el maestro sacaba algunas lagrimas de dolor)

-Erza que hacen aquí y quienes son ellos (decía mientras veía a Naruto y luego volteo a ver a Hinata y Akane y hay fue donde saco una pequeña risita de pervertido donde a Naruto le recordó a su padrino Jiraiya)

Naruto se puso entre las dos chicas abrazándolas de la cintura causando varias reacciones celos en Lucy y Erza envidia del Maestro y Gray además de risa de Natsu y Hapy con algunos otros que iban llegando. El maestro iba a seguir cuando oyeron una voz.

-PATETICOS HUMANOS NO QUIEREN ESCUCHAR MI BELLA MELODIA BUENO CREO YO MISMO TENDRE QUE TOCARLA.

Todos vieron como la flauta en el suelo se elevaba cubriéndolo una nube negra hasta formar un demonio de madera Gigante casi tan grande como una pequeña montaña.

-TODOS MORIRAN PEQUEÑOS HUMANOS.

Los Maestros estaban listos para pelear cuando Gray, Natsu y Erza se colocaron al frente de los demás.

-Nos aremos cargo maestro (mientras Makarov afirmaba Naruto y sus novias querían ayudar pero primero verían que pueden hacer)

-TONTOS HUMANOS MUERAN (lanzo un poderoso rayo que destruyo gran parte de una montaña con eso los presentes se pusieron un poco nerviosos y a lo lejos los caballeros Runa que se acercaban se retiraban rápidamente)

-Vamos Natsu, Gray. (decía Erza mientras se equipaba su armadura del cielo)

Con eso cada uno se lanzo con sus respectivos ataques mas fuertes para tratar de dañara al demonio.

- **MIL ESPADAS** (Con su Armadura mando mas espadas que se podían contar con dirección al demonio mientras los demás le pegaban con sus respectivos ataques también)

 **-CAÑON DE HIELO**

 **-RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO**

El demonio se para a un en pie esos ataques le habían dolido y se las iba a cobrar.

 **-** MALDITOS INSECTOS MUERAN (Trato que se escuchara su música pero solo se oía un sonido sin sentido) QUE POR QUE NO FUNSIONA QUE ME HICIERON

-Con que sus ataques iban con el objetivo de no destruirlo sino de hacer mas hoyos para cuando este intentara tocar se perdiera su música muy ingenioso como ven chicas les echamos la mano y de por hay les enseñamos parte de nuestro poder. (Decía Naruto mientras iba con sus chicas con los demás miembros)

-Les echaremos una mano ya que vemos que están cansados y a nosotros nos quedan energía. (Erza iba a protestar pero le llego la fatiga por el uso del coche mágico Natsu es el que iba a hablar para que no le quitaron su diversión cuando vio ya estaban enfrente del demonio)

-Listas hermosas (Naruto activaba su manto de Rikudo generando detrás de el unas esferas negras y un Baculo mientras en sus ojos aparecía el Rinnegan con la cruz)

-Claro amor (Akane sacaba su lado coqueto mientras sus ojos cambiaban generando una flor carmesí y un aura rosa la empezó a rodear formando unas costillas cubriéndola)

-Siempre querido (A la hora de pelear Hinata se había vuelto mucho mas confiada después de todo sabia que al comienzo ella de los tres era la mas débil y al tratar de alcanzarlos Naruto la ayudo para que obtuviera un poder que jamás en su vida su familia creo que existiera) **TENSEIGAN** (una capa de chackra color azul cielo empezó a cubrirla hasta que había cambiado (al igual que la transformación como Toneri de la película the last) imponía poder y detrás de ella se generaban dos Godudamas que una se volvía una espada y la otra un escudo)

-Vamos (Naruto salto junto a sus novias para combatir al demonio con sus transformaciones)

-QUI QUIENES SON USTEDES NO PUEDEN SER HUMANOS SON MUY PODEROSOS.

-Tu final, vamos Hinata.

-¡Si!

- **ESFERAS DE LA VERDAD ANIQUILADORAS /** **ESFERAS DE LA VERDAD ANIQUILADORAS**

Se vio como naruto lanzaba las esferas en su espalda con Hinata las dos que tenia para empezar a destruir al Lulaby.

-HAAAAAA MALDITOS MOUSTROS (Iba a seguir pero sintió en su pecho como era atravesado por una espada color Rosa que venia del esqueleto formado por Akane)

-E tonto te olvidadas de mi, hay va Hina, Naru destrúyanlo (con eso alzo las espalda de golpe mandando lo que queda del demonio al cielo donde Naruto y Hinata ya preparaban su ataque final)

-Lista Hime /Cuando quieras amor

- **GOLPE FINAL ESPADA DEL RENACIMIENTO / GOLPE FINAL ESPADA DEL RENACIMIENTO**

Con eso solo vieron como Naruto y Hinata formaron una espada de luz muy grande que se volvía como un lacer y cuando esta iba bajando destruyo lo que quedo del demonio de Zeref no dejando ni las cenizas, pero como siempre naruto no le calculo y se llevaron de corbata el salón de reunidos quedando solo una gran agujero en el piso donde alguna vez estuvo el salón.

Naruto y sus novias volvían a la normalidad cuando vieron que hicieron y se les subieron los colores al cielo (es un termino que e oído para decir la riegas y estas mal jiji) los maestros estaban con la quijada hasta el piso primero era por la demostración de poder de esos tres individuos después fue por ver lo que alguna vez fue su salón de reuniones.

Los de Fairy tail no estaban mejor a las chicas la transformación final de Naruto se les hizo un Kami en la tierra a la vez que tenían un poco de celos del poder que tenían sus novias, mientras los hombres menos unos estaba intimidado por el poder que mostraban ellos.

-Es mas poderoso que Erza, Naruto no quieres pelear llegando al salón (le decía quien mas que Natsu cuando recibió un golpe de Erza para hacer que este se callara)

-DESTRUYERON EL SALON PRICIPAL AGARENLOS (Gritaban enfadados todos los maestros del gremio cuando Naruto con cara seria y sin un titubeo se paro enfrente de todos)

-Me permiten algunas palabras antes de que nos quieran golpear (decía Naruto con tanta seriedad que los maestro se calmaron)

-Esta bien joven los escuchamos (decían en coro los Maestros)

-Gracias, entonces, patitas pa que las quiero (Naruto formo rápido tres clones cada uno cargando a una chica a estilo novia y el mismo tomando a Akane cuando todos vieron Naruto ya se había alejado un buen tramo corriendo cargando a sus novias y a las otras magas dejando enfrente de los maestros a Makarov, Natsu, Gray y Hapy estos muy asustados por que con lo que hizo Naruto solo causa que se cabrearan mas.

-CORRAN GAKIS POR SUS VIDAS (Ahora salían corriendo Makarov, Natsu, Gray y Hapy con los maestros detrás de ellos pisándoles los talones)

-ATRAMPELOS (y esto siguió varias horas hasta que los maestros dejaron de seguirlos ya cansados para alegría del maestro y los demás)

Fin del segundo capitulo.

Gracias a todos por interesarse en mi loco historia me gusta mas leerlas que escribirlas pero también es bueno para relajarse, divertirse además de entretener a mas lectores como yo espero les allá gustado este capitulo y sigan comentando.

Saludos para:

Loko89772 Gracias por tu comentario y ya están registrados tus votos

REX3810 Sip Erza es segura ya que es la mas bella, en mis gustos de Fairy Tail para que no este con nuestro Rubio favorito.

Ligatto Disculpa que ya no les di magia pero en mi otra historia Uniendo dos mundos Naruto y amigos llegaran a usar magia no diré cuales será dar spoiler.

Zafir09 Sip trato de corregir mis faltas y espero poco a poco ir mejorando ya que soy nuevo T-T gracias por tu comentario.

CCSakuraforever Gracias por tu comentario y espero te guste el capitulo.

Rygart Arrow Ya esta anotado tu voto amigo yo amo a todas de Fairy Tail siento que cada una tiene su gracias pero igual decidirán los lectores saludos y gracias por tu comentario.

Reptilian95 espero te guste el capitulo trate de mejorar la ortografía pero lo hice en un día ya lo cheque dos veces espero este bien y si tengo falta disculpen fue dedazo jiji, gracias por tu comentario en verdad lo aprecio.

Ajintaker Gracias por tu comentario y si rubio problemático no me da ideas jiji.

ya están tus votos, amigo gracias por el comentario.

Jigokunophoenix Gracias por tu comentario amigo como dije igual veo muchas historias y las tuyas son de mis favoritas es muy gratificante ver que compañeros escritores como tu comenten.

Mario R. E. ya anotados tus votos y gracias por comentar.

Disculpen todos si llego a cometer faltas de ortografía ya que esta historia apenas e tenido tiempo y no e querido tardarla tanto.

Votación

Lucy 3

Juvia 3

Ulter 5

Kana 1

Lisana 1

Jeny 0

Wendy Edolas 0

Erza Edolas 0

Mirajane Edolas0

Lucy Edolas 0

Juvia Edolas 0

Minerva 0

Meredy 0

Levy 0

Sus parejas oficiales son Akane, Hinata, Erza y Mira por eso el titulo.

El máximo de chicas que estarán con el Rubio serán 9 ya incluyendo a mis primeras 4 seleccionadas sigan votando.

Vamos bien Ultear se corona a la cabeza con 5 votos pero a un hay mas lugares para estar con nuestro afortunado rubio, comenten quien quieren en el Harem recuerden que para estar en el harem minimo diez lectores deben quererlo si no tendrán a otras parejas o se quedaran solitas dependiendo claro, agregamos mas chicas para que voten por ellas y espero comentarios con votación gracias por participar en este pequeño proyecto.


	4. Chapter 4

El rey, la reina, la princesa, el caballero y el demonio.

Les traigo la continuación de mi historia espero les agrade.

Ni Naruto ni Fairy Tail me pertenecen.

-Akane-chan, te amo. (Dialogo)

"Bola de pelos deja de molestar" (Pensamiento)

-PALO DE GOLF TONTO (BIJU, DEMONIO o grito de un personaje)

"ESTE GAKI TONTO" (PENSAMIENTO DEL BIJU O DEMONIO)

 **-RASENGAN** (ATAQUES)

Capitulo 3 Rencuentros y detenciones.

Sala del consejo, ciudad Era.

Vemos en la sala a diez sombras dentro de un gran círculo mágico.

-Entonces que debemos hacer con Fairy Tail acaban de causar de nuevo problemas con la estación del tren y la destrucción del salón de reuniones de los maestros. (Acuso el señor Org)

-Les recuerdo que si no fuera por ellos un gremio oscuro hubiera causado caos además que el demonio podría haber matado a los maestros de los gremios y recuerden que si eso pasara nuestras cabezas serian las primeras en rodar. (Defendió el señor Yajima)

-Yo secundo a Yajima-sama además que fue raro ver la intervención de los Royal King, y al parecer se unieron a Fairy Tail. (Siegrain Fernández apoyo a la opinión del consejero pero tenia un mal presentimiento con la nueva adquisición de Fairy Tail había escuchado su poder mas el de Naruto y tenia que tenerlo vigilado)

-Con eso aran que ahora Fairy Tail sea el centro de atención de los gremios oscuros y tal vez su principal objetivo al tener a tres de los magos más poderosos que hayamos visto en Fiore. (Ulter opino su maestro ya le había pedido buscar a este chico Naruto pero vio que ahora seria mas complicado que se unieran a ellos)

-pero no debemos olvidar su falta, debemos de dar el ejemplo que nosotros somos quienes mandan además necesitamos controlar a ese joven Naruto (Org acuso y Ulter sonrió la ultima vez que vio al chico le encanto y no pudo tener un acercamiento mas directo pero si salía ahorita su plan, tendría una oportunidad)

-Y si lo arrestamos para demostrar que nosotros mandamos y de hay aprovechamos para discutir con el un joven, su poder nos serviría mucho (Ulter sonrió mas coquetamente realmente tenia un fuerte interés en el joven Uzumaki y quería conocerlo mejor)

-Entonces, guardia (En eso apareció uno de los caballeros Runa) informe que el joven Naruto Uzumaki se encuentra bajo arresto por daños a propiedad privada y será necesario se presente ante el consejo en el trascurso de dos días (El caballero tembló había oído hablar de Naruto y no es un persona que quieras hacer enojar) entendido señor mandare al sapo mensajero (con eso el caballero se retiro mientras los miembros desaparecían)

Magnolia a la entrada de Fairy Tail.

Vemos como Naruto caminaba a la entrada del gremio acompañado del equipo de Natsu con el maestro y el en cada mano tomaba las manos de sus novias causando un poco de celos a Lucy y Erza.

-OH, este lugar es súper grande creo me gustara este lugar, date bayo (Naruto estaba feliz de por fin ver la entrada del gremio después de haber escapado de los maestros y disculparse unas mil veces con Erza y Lucy por haberlas cargado sin su consentimiento y una paliza de su novia Akane, Naruto ya se encontraba en Fairy Tail, quería ver como estaba su amiga Mirajane y ver como estaba el lugar para buscar una casa para que descansaran el y sus novias)

Los demás estaban felices de por fin estar en casa este viaje fue muy divertido, Naruto se volvió muy amigo de Natsu y Gray además que al Maestro pudo conversar un poco con el y le recordó a su padrino Ero-Senin por pervertido y a la vez a su abuelo Hiruzen-Jiji, después de pedir disculpa por dejarlos empezaron a platicar como si se conocieran de años, las chicas igual tenían una grata conversación Hinata se volvió rápidamente muy amiga de Lucy y Erza igual se identifico con Akane además que cada una le agradaba a la otra pero Akane muy sutil mente le dijo que si llegaba a tener un interés en Naruto debería antes que hablarlo con ellas, Erza se sonrojo pero solo afirmo no podía negar que le gustaba Naruto pero su corazón estaba entre su antiguo amor y el nuevo, después que llegaran naruto se volteo a ver a todos.

-Vamos a entrar (Naruto llego pateando la puerta esta se abrió de golpe y grito a todo pulmón) FAIRY TAIL NARUTO UZUMAKI A LLEGADO DATE BAYO (Todo el mundo en la sala se le que do viendo como si estuviera loco pero dos camareras peli blancas se le quedaron viendo mientras pequeñas lagrimas de alegría salían por sus ojos azules)

-NARUTO-KUN EN VERDAD ERES TU SI VINISTE COMO PROMETISTE (Mira se lanzo dejando la bandeja que tenia en una mesa cercana y fue corriendo a abrazar a Naruto, los demás que no sabían les extrañaron la actitud de Mira después de su misión se había vuelto mas tranquila y alegre pero ahora eso en verdad era nuevo)

-Si Mira-san nosotros también estamos aquí, gracias por notarlo (Akane se enojo un poco por la actitud de Mira pero sabia que tenia un flechazo por su rubio tal vez debería de hablar con Hinata para ver si le daban la oportunidad de unirse a ellas claro que Naruto igual la quiera)

-Disculpen Akane-san, Hinata-san, maestro esta de vuelta con el equipo de Natsu como les fue (Mira trato de cambiar la conversación no le molestaban Hinata ni Akane lo que la deprimió ver como Naruto las tomaba de las manos demostrando que ya eran pareja)

-Estos tontos me van a causar un dia la muerte solo lastiman este viejo corazón. (Makarov se quejo muy dramáticamente tocándose su corazón)

-vamos ero-jiji se ve que a un nos aguantas para unos veinte años mas jajaja (Naruto trato de animarlo pero con eso oyo como todo el gremio se empezaba a reír por el apodo que le había puesto al maestro incluso Erza que es la que siempre salía a defender al maestro esta muerta de la risa ya que el apodo le quedaba como anillo al dedo)

-Mocosos irrespetuosos que no respeten a sus mayores, bueno (Makarov salto al segundo piso gritando a todo el mundo) hijos hoy se nos unen tres nuevas personas a nuestra familia pueden presentarse para que los conozcan el resto.

-Claro Ero-jiji (Naruto se paro enfrente de la barra y se señalo con el pulgar y una gran sonrisa asiendo sonrojar a mas de una de las presentes mujeres se les asía muy atractivo y mas con sus marcas en la cara le daban un toque salvaje y sexi a la vez) mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Namikase pero la mayoría de los presentes han de haber oído hablar de mi por el nombre del rey dorado (todo el mundo se petrifico como no oírlo era considerado unos de los magos mas poderosos actualmente se le había ofrecido el titulo de mago santo pero jamás asistió a ninguna de las peticiones que le hizo el consejo)

El equipo de Natsu estaba extrañado a excepción de Erza ella había oído hablar de el como junto a dos mujeres conocidas como la reina de ojos rojos y la princesa de ojos blanco habían acabado con una gran cantidad de gremios oscuros en todo el país y eran muy temidos por ellos entonces se volteo a ver a Hinata y Akane sabia que eran poderosas pero no pensó que fueran esas personas.

-Yo soy Hinata Hyuga la princesa de ojos blanco, mucho gusto (Hinata saludo cortes mente y después se inclino en señal de respeto ahora si la mayoría estaba temblando hasta que)

-Yo soy Akane Uchiha la reina de ojos rojos mas les bale no hacerme enojar e igual mucho gusto conocer a mis futuras victi digo mis futuros compañeros de gremio.

En ese momento algunos barones tuvieron miedo por los magos tan poderosos que se acababan de unir al gremio pero todo el mundo salió de sus pensamientos al oír la voz del maestro.

-Bueno tres miembros mas se han unido a la familia saben lo que significa FFFIIIIESSSTTAAAA.

Después de escuchar al maestro todo el mundo se animo pero cuando todo el mundo iba a gritar de felicidad por tener nuevos miembros de su familia Natsu interrumpió a todos.

-esperen que tengo una pelea pendiente con Erza, acuérdate del trato, estas lista.

-Ok vamos a fuera no quiero que el maestro se enoje conmigo por destruir algo mas (Después Erza se dirigió a la salida con todo la gente del gremio detrás de ellos Naruto y sus novias acordaron ir a ver la pelea)

Parte trasera del gremio.

Todo el mundo estaba platicando quien ganaría todo el mundo apostaba a la segura que era Erza y unos cuantos valientes a Natsu una hermosa castaña de nombre Kana estaba tomando las apuestas de todos mientras se acerca a Naruto y sus novias.

-Dime guapo tu por quien vas a apostar (Hinata y Akane vieron con un poco de molestia a Kana sabían que su Naruto enamoraba con la mirada pero no exageren)

-um apostare mil joyas a que ninguno de los dos va a ganar (Naruto sonrió entregando el dinero a Kana, todo el mundo se extraño de la apuesta de Naruto, tanto Erza como Natsu oyeron la apuesta de Naruto se molestaron un poco con el pero tuvieron en duda a que se refería)

Hapy de dio su apuesta a kana a favor de erza después de oir a Naruto y Lucy solo murmuraba que gato cruel, todos después dieron espacio suficiente para que empezara la pelea cuando vieron que Naruto creo cuatro clones y estos se dispersaron formando un rectángulo que cubría la zona donde pelearían tanto Erza como Natsu.

 **-SELLO DE LOS CUATRO SOLES CREACION DE LA GRAN BARRERA** (todo el mundo vio que una barrera de color rojo empezó a cubrir la zona de la pelea y todo el mundo volteo a ver a Naruto.

-Digamos que es un seguro para que puedan pelear con todas sus fuerzas y no haya daños colaterales no quiero que a Ero-jiji le baya dando un infarto (Todo el mundo se asombro de la habilidad de Naruto jamás en sus vidas vieron esa habilidad de magias rúnicas mientras Makarov lloraba gritando una y mas veces que donde estuvo ese chico toda su vida se hubiera ahorrado una fortuna si hubiera llegado antes, mientras en la pelea)

-GENIAL, gracias Naruto después de patearle el trasero a Erza te tocara a ti (Natsu estaba feliz no tendría que contenerse e ir con todas sus fuerzas)

-Um entonces ya que quieres pelear en serio (una luz cubrió a Erza y cuando desapareció Erza llevaba puesta su armadura de emperatriz de las llamas Naruto que era la primera vez que la veía así vestida y con ese peinado tubo un pequeño sonrojo al igual que sus clones y sin que supieran como al Naruto original así como a sus clones se les escapo un "perfecta" que hizo sonrojar a Erza y hacer brincar a los demás del gremio pensando que terminando la pela Erza acabaría con el pobre chico)

Hinata y Akane no dijeron nada pero estaban felices por Erza al parecer Naruto podría corresponder a los sentimientos de ella si esta los demostraba y Mira tubo un poco de celos de Erza en este momento trataría de platicar mas con Naruto e invitarlo a comer aprovechando que ya se iba a unir al gremio.

-Entonces peleadores listos (fuera de la barrera Makarov la hacia de réferi) comiencen.

La pelea es como el cañón disculpen de que no pude describirla.

La pelea acababa de ser detenida por un mensajero rana que acababa de llegar por parte del consejo.

-Alto hay necesito que el joven Naruto Uzumaki alias Rey dorado me acompañe al consejo se encuentra bajo arresto por daños a propiedad privada.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail estaban muy asustados pero después de oír que arrestaban a Naruto muchos separaron para quejarse de por que, Naruto se paro y alzo la mano diciendo a sus compañeros de gremio que se detuvieran que no era necesario.

-Pero Naruto-kun todos tuvimos que ver en lo que paso en la reunión de los maestros (Hinata trato de apoyar a su novio y que no lo arrestaran pero el le dio una sonrisa extrañando a los miembros y tranquilizando un poco a Akane y a Hinata a un que todavía estaban preocupadas Mira y Erza)

-No se preocupen lindas esos vejetes de seguro buscan de nuevo hablar con migo para el titulo de mago santo que muchas veces les he dicho que no me importa, los atenderé rápido y regresare lo mas pronto posible mientras ustedes busquen una casa para rentar ya que nos quedaremos a vivir aquí se los encargo (Naruto se volteo y se dirigió donde esta el mensajero Rana y unos guardias runas que temblaban con la presencia de Naruto y este para hacerlo mas divertido expulso un poco de su Chakra concentrado quebrando el suelo y ahora estaban aterrorizados incluso algunos miembros del gremio ese poder les recordó brevemente a Girdart)

-Ok, entonces te esperamos a cenar Dobe-kun (Akane les sonrió y Naruto regreso la sonrisa y pronto empezó a caminar alejándose con los guardias y el mensajero)

Unos momentos después los clones desaparecieron y salieron muy enojados tanto Natsu como Erza.

-¿Por qué no los detuvieron que se llevaran a Naruto? (Natsu llego y quiso ir a ayudar a su nuevo amigo)

-Díganme como dejaron que se llevaran a su novio (Erza tenia una cara seria demostrando que en verdad estaba enojada)

-Note preocupes, esos viejos solo buscaban como obligar a Naruto a ir al consejo y como estaba vez no podría evitarlo ya fue para mandar a volar a esos viejos.

-Disculpe Akane pero como es eso que a Naruto le han ofrecido ser un mago Santo. (El Maestro Makarov estaba interesado igual que todo el gremio sabían que el titulo era de mucho prestigio por que el rechazarlo)

-Si exactamente hace mas de un año que terminamos con un gremio oscuro de los más cercanos de la alianza Balam, una chica del consejo vio a Naruto demostrando parte de su fuerza y desde ese momento lo han atosigado cada vez que alguien lo veía, Naruto una vez fue para ver que querían y ellos le ofrecieron ser un mago si demostraba su poder, Naruto solo por juego elevo su poder a una cuarta parte destruyendo casi la sala del consejo, ellos le dijeron algo acerca que si se unía le darían el lugar numero cinco o dependiendo su fuerza tal vez uno de los primeros no sabíamos que querían decir y Naruto solamente dijo que no le interesaba y se fue.

Todo el mundo no creían como Naruto rechazo tal prestigioso puesto, pero el que estaba temblando era Makarov que con mucha dificultad trato de reponerse.

-Me estas diciendo que a Naruto le ofrecían un asiento arriba del mío (el Maestro realmente quería saber el poder del chico)

-Maestro disculpe pero a que se refiere con asientos (Erza hizo la pregunta que todo el mundo tenia)

-Es un secreto dentro de la orden de los magos Santos entre nosotros nos clasificamos como los mas fuertes del primero al decimo los primeros cuatro son considerados dioses por su fuerza y han mantenido ese puesto por demasiados años.

-Maestro disculpe la pregunta pero entonces que asiento ocupa usted si no es mucha molestia (Mira pregunto con una linda sonrisa y quería saber entonces que tan fuerte es Naruto)

-Yo, ocupo el sexto y muchas veces e podido subir al quinto pero no creía que estuviera listo.

Con eso todo el mundo se conmociono sabia que el poder de su maestro era legendario y que el fuera el numero seis de los diez y Naruto solo demostrando una parte de su poder le ofrecieron el quinto o incluso uno mas alto se preguntaron que tan fuerte era en verdad.

-En verdad este chico tiene un montón te sorpresas pero hija por que Naruto rechazo el puesto podre saber (Esta vez fue Hinata quien le contesto)

-Fácil Maestro a Naruto-kun le molesta eso de prestigios y cosas parecidas el le gusta llevar las cosas lo mas tranquilamente posible y sabia que al ser un mago santo lloverían las preguntas y Naruto no le gusta soltar información a gente que no confía, el puede sentir las emociones de las personas positivas o negativas y el no confía en nadie del consejo ya que sintió ambición y oscuridad provenía de algunos.

Makarov le gusto eso sabia entonces que el chico era listo esa habilidad de sentir las emociones era interesante Mira se sonrojo por que pensó que Naruto sintió sus corazón y pudo confiar en ella para que ella y sus hermanos supiera de donde venia.

-Bueno Maestro nos retiramos y regresamos mas tarde que regrese Naruto-kun, vamos a buscar la casa Hina hasta mas tarde a todos adiós y le guardas su apuesta a Naru kana ya que fue el único que gano.

Después vieron como Hinata y Akane se iban a buscar una casa y todos recordaban de la pelea de Erza contra Natsu, Naruto gano ya que en verdad ninguno de los dos ganaron cuando iban a voltear que continuaran la pelea con los involucrados vieron que ya no estaban Lucy y Gray se preguntaban a donde fueron y esperaban no hicieran una tontería, mientras Mira se fue a arreglar para cuando llegara Naruto y le cocinara algo riquísimo, ella se alejo con un brinquito y una sonrisa mas radiante, extrañando a sus hermanos pero alegrándoles que su hermana estaba enamorada.

Consejo ciudad era.

Vemos a Naruto siendo escoltado ya que fue voluntariamente no le pusieron esposas al llegar vieron que una persona ya lo esperaba era Ulter Mikovich una de los miembros del honorable consejo mágico "Si claro" después de llegar ella escoltaba a nuestro rubio a donde lo esperaba el consejo, en el camino.

-Mucho gusto el volver a verte Naruto-kun, no sabes como te e extrañado, cuando dejaras a esas chicas y vendrás con una mujer de verdad (Ella se acerco y le dio una mirada coqueta si no fuera una proyección del pensamiento lo hubiera abrazado pero)

-Igual Ulter en verdad no as cambiado sigo viendo ese corazón negro que tienes y todavía esa pequeña luz que quiere salir y no la dejas, amo mucho a mis chicas para dejarlas pero si ese corazón cambiara tal vez me gustaría darte una oportunidad ya que siento que tu y yo somos mucho mas parecidos de lo que te puedes imaginar.

A Ulter le molestaban las palabras de Naruto, odiaba su habilidad de ver las emociones pero a un el tenia fe en ella que podría cambiar, eso no le molesto lo que le dijo de ser iguales fue eso, el que sabría del sufrimiento que tu madre te haya abandonado y luego ser solo usada por experimentos.

-Se que aun que no lo parezca igual yo crecí siendo huérfano tanto de padre como madre, donde vivía todo el mundo me ignoraba y maltrataba, eran contadas las personas con la palma de la mano que podría confiar, ya que llegue a tener violencia asía mi persona a la edad de dos años de nacido, fui expulsado del orfanato a la edad de cuatro años después que las matronas del lugar se aburrieran de maltratarme y no darme de comer además de decirle a los demás huérfanos que me golpearan, estuve viviendo en las calles por dos años buscando comida para sobrevivir en los basureros hasta que un alma piadosa el líder del pueblo donde vivía me dio un hogar y empezó a proporcionarme dinero para alimentarme.

Ulter al oír la historia de Naruto por primera vez en años se sintió mal de una persona ella tan siquiera tuvo unos años con su madre antes que la abandonara, pero el desde chico a sufrido lo mismo que ella creyó que trataba de hacerse el mártir para llegar a su lado bueno pero entonces siguió.

-Después de que me dio un hogar pensé que todo mejoraría, que equivocado estaba (Suspiro) después de eso las tiendas me echaban de sus locales o cuando me vendían era comida echada a perder y era al triple del precio original, je no se como no llegue a odiarlos pero me hice a la mentalidad de demostrar que valía mucho como persona queriendo ser reconocidos como el mas fuerte y que todos me respetaran.

Ulter volteo a ver a Naruto en verdad como podría alguien crecer como el sin llegar a odiar a su pueblo por la forma que lo trataron ya su vida era mala para que le fuera peor, pero pensó que el quería ser fuerte para darles su merecido por lo que le habían hecho pero su pensamiento fue cortado por que Naruto siguió hablando.

-Y después de tener amigos y un equipo entendí que la verdadera fuerza vendría de proteger a las personas a las cuales yo quería y apreciaba, después de años las personas me empezaron a tratar mejor a pedirme disculpas por como había sido tratado mas joven y yo le perdone no era necesario guardar rencor el rencor solo daña a uno mismo y es bueno dejar ir esos malos sentimientos.

Ulter entendió que lo que el quería que viera que su vida a un podía ser corregida y que perdona a quien les llegaron a hacer daño ella iba a hablar cuando vieron que llegaron a la puerta del consejo.

-Ok Ulter no me contestes ahora, piensa lo que te dije hay personas que le han ido mal en la vida como a muchas mas, de ti depende que camino tomar y aun estas a tiempo de corregir el tuyo te veo del otro lado Ulter-chan (Ulter se sonrojo y con una mirada coqueta se despidió de Naruto)

-Nos veremos pronto Naruto-kun, quiero saber todo de ti.

-tal vez dependa que decidas, cuídate. (Con eso la proyección desapareció y Naruto entro a la sala del consejo se paro en medio de un gran circulo donde lo rodeaban arriba de este diez personas)

-Naruto Uzumaki a sido citado aquí para hablar acerca del daño que causo su ultima travesía contra uno de los demonios de Zeref destruyendo un edificio de propiedad de los maestros de alianza y el consejo como se declara.

-Declaro que esto es absurdo de mandar a según a arrestar por lo del demonio, les recuerdo que no vi ninguno de ustedes hay cuando ese demonio se despertó y quería matar a todos los presentes.

-Uzumaki le recuerdo que esta hablando con el consejo así que (Fue Org interrumpido por Naruto)

-Que debo comportarme, yo soy así, además que no confió en ninguno de ustedes solos dos personas aquí se podrían ganar mi confianza (Volteo a ver de reojo a Ulter la cual se sonrojo por que los demás miembros la vieron y a Yajima)

-Insolente te recuerdo en que condición estas (Pero Naruto solo alzo la ceja y vio de manera frio a Org después desato su instinto asesino dirigido a el y algunos otros miembros del consejo como Siegrain (Jeral) que se percato que Naruto lo veía con oído acaso sabría quien en verdad)

-Si se donde estoy, estoy hablando con un petulante que se cree estar por enzima de los demás por la condición que se le a dado y si no se cumplen sus exigencias se enoja como un niño, tendrá mi respeto así como la mayoría de los presentes cuando se lo gane así que díganme en verdad ¿para que me citaron?

Yajima trato de relajar el ambiente antes que se saliera de control.

-Si Naruto se te mando también a citar par ver si te podrías unir a los diez santos para ocupar un asiento el otro candidato es Jura de lamina y antes de el se uniera queríamos ver dado tu poder, si no cambiabas de parecer. (Org le molestaba como era tratado quería destruir al chico pero vio como con Yajima su seño se relajaba y le sonreía)

-No gracias viejo deséenlo a Jura sigo sin estar interesado, entonces si es todo me retiro que (Naruto fue callado ya que las puertas se abrieron mostrando a Natsu que era cubierto por su bufanda en la cabeza y feliz le había pintado tres bigotes de gato y tenia puesto la ropa de Naruto a un que le quedaba un poco mas grande por la diferencia de edades)

-Yo soy a quien buscan yo soy el Rey de oro el mago mas poderoso (Entonces Natsu escupió fuego al cielo mientras trataba de mostrar musculo pero como la ropa le quedaba holgada se veía divertido)

Naruto iba a intervenir cuando vio que llego otra persona pateando a Natsu esta persona era Erza que de igual manera llevaba la ropa de Naruto y se había pintado tres marcas en las mejillas y su cabello iba atado en una cola de caballo.

-Yo soy a quien buscan el poderoso Rey dorado para que me han llamado. (Naruto en ese momento ya quería que la tierra lo tragara su rostro estaba tomando un color tan rojo como el pelo de Erza, primero se preguntaron como consiguieron sus ropas y luego que imitación era esa aun que a Erza se le veían muy bien y tubo que dejar de verla para tratar de disminuir su sonrojo ya que de por si sabia era muy bella y que llevara puestas sus ropas hicieron volar su imaginación)

-Quienes son ustedes y como osan interrumpir un juicio del consejo. (Org estaba bastante enojado primero era ignorado por este despreciable mago y ahora entraban en su sala como si nada ocasionando mucho escandalo)

-Ya viejo son amigos míos vinieron a verme por que pensaron que estaba en problemas ya nos vamos que disfruten el resto del día (Naruto se volteo donde estaban sus amigos que acababan de llegar alcanzo a ver como Siegrain vio a Erza y sonrió de forma siniestra, Naruto le mando una oleada de instinto asesino nivel Kage para que dejara de verla y sintiera que el la protegía ante todo)

"Debo de deshacerme de este tipo puede echar a perder mis planes para la resurrección de Zeref-Sama"

-Alto, guaridas arréstenlos por daño a propiedad privada y interrupción de un juicio privado (Org no soporto este chico lo despreciara de esta manera tenia que ponerlos en su lugar pero los guardias no se movieron de hecho el jefe se acerco al centro y mostro un mensaje a Org)

-Señor hace unos momentos no llego una carta de su majestad que se retiraran todos los cargos contra el joven Naruto Uzumaki y cualquier persona allegado a el del gremio de Fairy Tail y si no se acataban sus órdenes el consejo seria disuelto. (Los del consejo no se esperaron eso de Naruto incluso sus compañeros Naruto los defendía del consejo por si intentaban querer perjudicar a ellos)

-Pero como, si tu (Org fue cortado por Naruto que tenia una sonrisa astuta y mostraba sus colmillos)

-Digamos que mande aun clon mientras venia para acá y le cobre un favor a su majestad que tenia pendiente conmigo. (Naruto se volteo y empezó a salir de la sala del consejo ya no alcanzo a escuchar las mil y unas maldiciones que le lanzaba Org y uno que otro miembro del consejo)

-Uh Naruto a poco eres amigo del rey (Naruto rio con la pregunta de su amigo)

-Se podría decir que tal vez le ayude hace tiempo con un problemita y quedamos en muy buenos términos y me dijo que si necesitaba algo no importara que se lo pidiera.

-Y que fue ese favor (Erza pregunto quería saber como Naruto conocía a su majestad y que mas ocultaba)

-eso es historia para otro día, Erza-chan la pregunta que tengo es de donde sacaron mi ropa (Naruto se paro de golpe y volteo a ver a sus amigos los cuales se sonrojaron de pena por tomar la ropa)

-Bueno digamos la tome de uno de los rollos de almacenamiento que nos mostraste que tenia Hinata que decía que era tu ropa y quisimos disfrazarte de ti para rescatarte, pensamos estabas en problemas y Fairy Tail jamás deja solo a su familia (Naruto se rio con la contestación de Natsu realmente Fairy Tail era un gran lugar luego voltea ver a Erza la cual se volvió a sonrojar mas y voltea para no darle la cara a Naruto y le contesto)

-Bueno yo solo quería que estuvieras bien y que Natsu no echara a perder todo (Naruto le sonrío a Erza pero el tenia un sonrojo en su rostro por lo bella que se veía Erza y mas con sus marquitas que se pinto en los cachetes)

-Jejeje te vez muy hermosa no pensé que mi ropa te quedara por tu amplio pecho rivalizas muy fácilmente con el de mis novias (Naruto después de los ultimo se tapo la boca y se puso tan rojo como el pelo de Erza no quería que pensara que era un pervertido pero aceptaba que ella es muy bella y Erza tomo por el lado bueno su coqueteo y le sonrió)

-No debes por que apenarte Naruto-kun tus ropas son mu cómodas pero ya vamos de regreso a la alianza y hay que cambiarnos si no vayan a pensar mal (Con eso Natsu y Erza se fueron a cambiar a los baños de hombres y mujeres respectivamente y le devolvieron sus ropas a Naruto volviéndolas a sellar en el pergamino después vieron a Hapy el cual estaba enzima del techo por si debían de emprender un plan de escape rápido después de explicar todo el se subió a la cabeza de Naruto y se fueron caminando de nuevo a Magnolia)

Magnolia.

Todo el mundo estaba preocupado por Naruto pero veían como sus novias platicaban con Lucy y levy muy cómodamente ignorando todo.

-Segura chicas que no deben preocuparse por Naruto no vaya a ser que quieran encarcelarlo o algo así (Lucy se preocupo por su nuevo amigo)

-No se preocupen el estará bien, después de todo Naruto-kun es la persona mas impredecible que podrías conocer. (Hinata les daba una sonrisa a sus nuevas amigas al igual que Akane)

-Si no a de tardar lo que me pregunto a donde fue Erza y Natsu (Todos voltearon a ver a Gray el cual negó)

-Ni idea vi que desaparecieron después de preguntar de lo de los asientos y sepa para donde se fueron (Después llegaron pateando la puerta y de ella entraba Naruto junto a Natsu y Erza)

-Hey princesas, chicos ya esto de vuelta esos viejos solo querían molestar, que cuentan.

El gremio vio como Naruto entraba y se acercaba a saludar de beso a sus novias causando envidia tanto en los barones presentes como mujeres del lugar, mas a Erza y Mira se imaginaron en el lugar de sus amigas o mejor pensaron que igual a ellas les daba su beso de hola.

-estamos bien Naruto-kun ya compramos una casa con los guardados que teníamos alcanzo al rato vamos a verla, Mira-san te esperaba para ponerte tu marca de la alianza.

-Deberás, ustedes ya tienen las suyas (Akane y hinata afirmaron mostrando sus manos a Naruto, Hinata la tenia en su mano derecha de color lila y Akane la tenia en su mano izquierda de rojo)

-Oh se les ve muy bien princesas dejen ver, Mira-chan se podría que me coloquen dos marcas (Todo el mundo del gremio se volteo a ver a Naruto era la primera vez que alguien pedía eso)

-Um Maestro se puede (Makarov que estaba en la barra afirmo aun que pregunto)

-¿Por que quieres dos marcas si se podrá saber? (Naruto le sonrio y le contesto)

-Es que tengo cuatro colores favoritos y quiero que lo lleven mis dos marcas. (Todo el mundo lo vio como si estuviera loco)

-Um Naruto-kun no tu color favorito es el Naranja (Hinata tenia dudas igual que Akane que lo conocían de años)

-Sip para la ropa pero para mi marca de alianza quiero que demuestre los cuatro colores que mas me gustan (Mira se acerco con el sello y solo volteo a ver a Naruto)

-Entonces Naruto-kun de que colores los vas a querer (Naruto se quito la chamara robando las miradas de la mujeres presentes y los hombres le tenían envida por sus músculos bien marcados, después se quito su camisa de rejilla dejando ver su bien trabajado cuerpo y hay mas de una tenia ya un pequeño sangrado en la nariz Mira que era la que estaba mas de cerca escuchaba su lado demoniaco que le gritaba que saltara sobre el y lo hiciera suyo pero trato de alejar esos pensamientos cuando oyeron un Crick de una cámara de Kana que tenia una sonrisa picara)

-Vaya, Vaya que cuerpecito te cargas Naruto debo de pedirle a Hinata y Akane que te presten una noche. (Naruto se sonrojo y trato de cambiar el tema volteando a ver a Mira)

-En mi brazo derecho va a ser azul marino con un contorno negro y el del brazo izquierdo será rojo escarlata con un contorno blanco por favor.

Todo el mundo se volteo a ver a Naruto por su pedido de colores luego vieron el color de cabello de Hinata Akane Erza y Mira las ultimas tenían un gran sonrojo por decir que su cabello era de su color favorito.

El Maestro se rio de Naruto al ver que Mira se había quedado como piedra al escuchar a Naruto.

-Y a que se debe esos colores Naruto, es por unas chicas aquí presentes (Hinata, Akane, Erza y Mira se sonrojaron mas y naruto con una sonrisa contesto)

-Si se podría decir el azul marino y negro por el hermoso cabello de mis princesas, el blanco es para mi el color mas puro además que es el hermoso color del cabello de Mira y el Rojo digamos que es para mi de los mas hermosos me recuerda mucho al de mi madre además que el Cabello de Erza es precioso. (Las chicas querían que la tierra se las tragara, Naruto solo estaba logrando que todo el mundo las mirara y sus sonrojos eran cada vez más intensos por las palabras cursis de Naruto, Mira fue la que trato de rápido dejar el tema de lado colocando las marcas de Naruto como había pedido)

-Gracias Mira-chan (Naruto de nuevo empezó a colocarse sus ropas para alivio de los hombres y pena de las mujeres que querían seguir otro rato comiéndoselo con la mirada)

-Bueno Naruto y sus novias ya son parte de la familia que empiece la fiesta.

Todo el mundo se paro y empezó a gritar de alegría mientras empezaban a platicar y beber, Natsu y Gray empezaron a pelarse jalando a Elfman y a otros a ella, mientras en la mesa Naruto rodeado por Hinata Akane Erza y Mira veían todo lo acontecido a su alrededor.

"Si esto es una familia, creo que no será malo que terminando nuestra misión nos quedemos después de todo Fairy Tail es una gran familia"

Con eso Naruto abrió lo más grande que pudo sus brazos, abrazando a las chicas sacando unos lindos sonrojos de cada una.

"Creo me encantara estar aquí pero no debo olvidar mi misión y destruir al negro team para siempre este donde este"

Una botella salió lanzada a donde estaban las chicas y Naruto la capturo con la mano antes que esta le pegara a Mira.

-¿Quien lanzo esto? (Toda la pelea se paro para ver quien era quien preguntaba al ver a Naruto algunos empezaron a sudar)

-Fui yo Naruto, algún HAAAYYY (Natsu que fue quien la lanzo termino el siendo el lanzado por un golpe de Naruto que lo mando al otro lado de la alianza)

-Bueno quieren jugar vamos a jugar (con eso aparecieron tres clones y Naruto con los clones se lanzo a la pelea y le daba golpes a cada uno que se atravesaran en su camino)

"Realmente Naruto-kun se acopla muy rápidamente parece que ya fuera parte de la familia de ase años me pregunto si el llegaría a corresponder a mis sentimientos ya tiene novias, la poligamia no están mal vista en Fiore espero Naruto-kun acepte mis sentimientos" (Fue el pensamiento de Mira al ver a Naruto pelear con los demás pero sin quitar su sonrisa)

"Quien eres en verdad Naruto, como puede ser que me sienta así por unos días de conocerte no puedo de dejar de pensar en ti y cada vez que lo hago mi corazón se acelera, se calienta mi pecho y mi rostro, será que me e enamorado de ti Naruto" (Erza veía como Naruto lanzaba a Gray con dirección a Natsu que ya se había parado del golpe anterior)

"Al parecer Naruto-kun corresponderá a sus sentimientos me alegro por ellas espero lo hagan feliz como yo y Hina lo seguiremos haciendo" (Akane volteo a ver a Mira y Erza que tenían su mirada fija en Naruto con un pequeño sonrojo en sus rostros hermosos)

La pelea seguía, muchos nuevos sentimientos estaban naciendo, la familia crecía más y mas peligros los aguardaban en el futuro, pero Fairy Tail unida podrá con todo.

Fin del capitulo 3.

Disculpen todos si llego a cometer faltas de ortografía ya que esta historia apenas e tenido tiempo y no e querido tardarla tanto.

Votación

Lucy 3

Juvia 3

Ulter 7

Kana 1

Lisana 1

Jeny 0

Wendy Edolas 1

Erza Edolas 2

Mirajane Edolas 7

Lucy Edolas 0

Juvia Edolas 0

Minerva 2

Meredy 4

Levy 0

Kagura 1

Hisui 1

Sus parejas oficiales son Akane, Hinata, Erza y Mira por eso el titulo.

Ahora van arriba Mira Edolas ella en unos días alcanzo a Ulter con siete votos cada una, este y el siguiente capitulo serán los últimos que tengan para votar ya que en el cinco diré las parejas extras del rubio recuerden que para estar con Naruto cada una tendrá que alcanzar un mínimo de diez votos y solo las cinco primeras en alcanzarlo estarán con Naruto ya que no me gusta cuando son demasiadas parejas y nueve se me hace un buen numero, no habrá fem bijus tal vez en otra historia si pero en esta no.

Gracias a todos por tomarse su tiempo leyendo mí historia y nos leemos luego hasta pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

El rey, la reina, la princesa, el caballero y el demonio.

Les traigo la continuación de mi historia espero les agrade.

Ni Naruto ni Fairy Tail me pertenecen.

-Akane-chan, Hinata-chan, Erza-chan, Mira-chan las amo. (Dialogo)

"Chicos me podrían ayudar con un poco de poder" (Pensamiento)

-REACCIONA NARUTO (BIJU, DEMONIO o grito de un personaje)

"NARUTO POR ERES TAN DENSO" (PENSAMIENTO DEL BIJU O DEMONIO)

- **Maldito (Voz oscura o siniestra)**

- **RASENGAN (ATAQUES o LUGARES)**

Capitulo 4 Un plan para conquistar tu corazón y un rencuentro.

 **Gremio Fairy Tail.**

Vemos a nuestro protagonista durmiendo en sima de sus compañeros de gremio, los cuales están en una pila de cuerpos inconscientes que ahora estaban durmiendo, los que podemos destacar son Macao, Max, Jet, Droy, Elfman, Natsu y Gray, estos últimos estaban debajo de todos y tenían sus puños extendidos dándose un golpe en la cara del otro, era una escena graciosa de ver.

La fiesta fue muy divertida en la actitud de todos las chicas de Naruto al ver que este seguiría jugando como decía con sus nuevos amigos se fueron a descansar a la casa que compraron a dos cuadras de donde se localiza el gremio.

Esta casa era linda con jardín sala comedor baño en planta baja y baño en la recamara principal y la de invitados, eran tres cuartos uno grande para invitados otro del mismo tamaño que tenían la idea de que seria perfecta para niños cuando los tuvieran y la recamara principal que era del tamaño de las otras dos juntas con una cama de tres metros de largo y cuatro de ancho era la mas grande para que Hinata y Akane pudieran descansar con Naruto pero ya que este se quedo en Fairy Tail solo estaban ellas.

-¿Cómo ayudaremos a Mira y Erza, Akane-chan? (Hinata acababa de despertar y tenia puesto una piyama lila a su lado estaba Akane con una piyama parecida a la de su amiga solo que en rojo)

-Um Dobe-kun deberá pasar un tiempo con ellas conocerlas, se que le gustan por como las mira y extrañamente no me molesta por que se que son buenas personas y a si como tu y yo hemos llegado a vernos como hermanas creo que igual me puede pasar lo mismo con ellas por eso no me molesta el tanto compartir. (Akane le contesta a su amiga y para para irse a arreglar al baño para ir al gremio)

-AHH (bostezo) preparare el desayuno en lo que terminas y preparare un cambio de ropa para Naruto-kun para que se bañe en el gremio.

-Esta bien ahorita nos vemos (Akane entra al cuarto cerrándolo detrás de ella)

-Bueno ¿que le llevare?, ya se, se vera muy guapo y creo saber como ayudar a mis nuevas amigas jiji (Hinata tenia cara de niña que cometía una travesura se paro para prepararse para el día)

 **De vuelta en el gremio.**

Vemos a Naruto que iba despertando para ver se estaba en sima de sus compañeros volteo para todos lados buscando una cara familiar pero a un no llegaba nadie.

"UH, que divertido fue a noche no me molestaría repetirlo, ahora donde estarán las chicas lo ultimo que recuerdo que ya que los había golpeado a todos y ellos estaban inconscientes me pare sobre de ellos como campeón y de hay nada me e de haber dormido"

Después de bajarse de sus compañeros y ver que estos a un dormía se dispuso a estirarse y a salir del gremio cuando se fue abriendo la puerta.

-Buenos días Naruto-kun dormiste bien (Por la puerta iba entrando Mira, con su usual vestido y una canasta con comestibles para preparar el desayuno para algunos miembros)

-Si, aun que amanecí un poco torcido por como dormí jiji (Naruto le dedicaba una sonrisa a esta y ella igual sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo)

-Jijiji, me imagino, Naruto-kun ya desayunaste (Mira pensaba empezar a cocinarle rico tomando en cuenta el lema de que a un hombre se le enamora por el estomago)

-No, creo que buscare a las chicas con la fiesta se me olvido preguntar donde esta la casa que compraron y ellas tienen mis cosas para cambiarme además que siempre desayuno con ellas (Mira tubo un poco de celos, pero se le fueron rápido no quito su sonrisa y aun le ofreció que le prepararía algo muy rico para que desayunara y ya sin escuchar alguna escusa se dirigió a la cocina)

Naruto se sentó en la barra cuando vio que los hombres se empezaban a levantar.

-¿Qué paso?, ah me duele la cara (decía Macao levantándose y lo seguían los otros)

-Ni idea solo recuerdo un puño y de hay negro (contesto su amigo Max)

-Maldito llamitas como te atreves a dejarme el cachete morado (Decía gray poniéndose un hielo donde tenia hinchado)

-Tu cállate maldito stripper si no fuera por ti hubiera ganado a Naruto antes que me echara montón (Natsu le había quitado el hielo a gray e igual se curaba la hinchazón de su cachete)

-Montón uno solo fue el que te agarro de saco de boxeo me acuerdo por el otro me agarro igual a mi, ni pude meter las manos y luego se apaño mas de que le dijiste que yo fui quien trato de pegarle a Mira (Gray se quejaba y de hay todos seguían discutiendo que Naruto no había tenido piedad y los había dado una buena golpiza a todos)

-JAJAJAJA, eso les enseñara a no meterse con ninguna de mis chicas (Naruto se burlo de ellos sin saber que dijo, Mira que venia con unos huevos con tocino se quedo petrificada al oír a Naruto al decir que era su chica e inmediatamente tomo un color rojo al igual que el cabello de Erza Gray alcanzo a percatarse y con sonrisa siniestra busco vengarse de Naruto)

-¿Seguro?, yo hasta donde sabia Mira y Erza solo eran amigas, apoco ya tan rápido son pareja.

Naruto supo que la había regado al decir que ellas ya eran sus parejas luego trato inútilmente de excusarse, pero cuando vio a Mira que solo lo estaba observando con un lindo sonrojo pero sin moverse trato rápido de cambiar de tema.

-Mira-chan es para mi que amable, no debías por que molestarte pero ya que lo preparaste para mi seria descortés rechazarlo, gracias y provecho, datebayo (Naruto jalo la bandeja que había traído Mira y esta solo se inclino y salió corriendo a la cocina mientras Naruto comió con un profundo sonrojo que no podía salir de su rostro)

-JAJAJAJAJA, así que tu chica te preparo el desayuno que romántico (Gray seguía burlándose de Naruto este ya ni le daba la cara, por que esta ya echando humo deseaba en ese momento ser un clon para esfumarse)

-Bueno no se ustedes pero me iré a bañarme, nos vemos mas tarde (Dijo Gray saliendo del gremio igual tras el iban los demás barones dejando solo en la sala del clan a Naruto)

"Hay que molestia, ese teme de Gray me las pagara jijiji, una broma seria perfecta, pero por que me molesta en verdad sentiré algo por Mira es muy bella y su sonrisa están hermosa, HAHAHA no puedo ser ya tengo a Hinata y Akane no debería de interesarme en otras mujeres pero por que no podía dejar de soñar que también estaba con Erza y Mira cuando estoy con ellas mi corazón se calienta al igual con Akane y Hinata, sus sonrisas son tan hermosas además de su cabello, ha debo tomar un trabajo para despejar mi mente"

En ese momento por la entrada del gremio iban llegando Hinata y Akane, ya cambiadas y Hinata llevaba una bolsa con un cambio de ropa.

-Oh ya desayunaste Naruto-kun que bueno ya traje tu ropa para que en las regaderas te metas a dar un baño, (Hinata se acercaba a la barra con Akane y le entregaba la bolsa a Naruto)

-Gracias Hina, de una vez me voy a ir a bañar (En eso ve el conjunto de ropa era el que le habían comprado sus novias en una tienda en la capital) um quieren que me ponga eso bueno y este bote que es (saco un bote de gel para cabello)

-Es para la Cabeza y después te peinas queremos ver como te vez peinado para atrás. (Hinata dio una linda sonrisa seguida de Akane con un sonrojo querían ver a su novio peinado ya que su estilo alocado les gustaba pero querían probar nuevas cosas)

-Ok, chicas ahorita vengo (se paro y se dirigió a los baños del gremio de barones) "Ah espero esto me ayude a despejar mi mente no puedo hacerle esto a Hinata y Akane a un que me duela el corazón ver tristes a Erza y Mira debo de dejar de pensar en ellas a un que me duela"

Con eso pensado se metió a las regaderas cerrando la puerta y después se hoy el sonio del agua cayendo y a Naruto tarareando una melodía de una canción de éxito mientras.

En la sala del gremio Hinata le daba a conocer su plan a Akane la cual extrañamente estuvo de acuerdo con ella de dejar que fueran en una misión con Erza y Mira para poder conocerse después de seguir platicando llega Mira.

-¿Qué tanto platican chicas? (Mira llego preguntando con una linda sonrisa ya mas tranquila de las burlas de Gray)

-Como hacer que Naruto-kun y tu pasen tiempo juntos para que se enamore de ti (Hinata le dio una sonrisa mientras Akane se reía de la cara de Mira, como no si su cara mostraba miedo, vergüenza y inseguridad, a un que estaba muy roja)

-¡Pero chicas!, es su novio y no quiero hacerle daño a ustedes, no voy a negar de que me gusta Naruto-kun incluso se que estoy enamorada de el pero no quiero dañarlas. (Mira les daba una mirada totalmente abatida no quería traicionar a sus nuevas amigas)

-Nada de eso Mira, se que desde que te conocimos tuviste sentimientos por Naru-kun y no nos molesta después de todo sabemos el tipo de persona que eres y que jamás le arias daño al igual que cierta cabecita de pelo rojo que va entrando por esa puerta (Dijo Akane y como dijo por la puerta iba llegando nada mas ni nada menos que Erza Scarlet, ella volteo a la barra a ver a Mira y sus nuevas amigas y se acerco a saludar y para ver que hablaban ya que cuando entro se le quedaron viendo)

-¿Qué tanto platican chicas? (Erza se acerco con sus amigas que tanto platicaban)

-Ya vez le digo el plan a Mira para que tu y ella puedan enamorar a Naruto-kun y sean sus novias al igual que Akane y yo (Erza al oir eso se puso en un rojo que rivalizaba con su cabello, y empezó a tartamudear incoherencias hasta que se relajo y les dijo a sus amigas)

-¡Pero chicas!, es su novio, no creo que sea lo correcto no quiero hacerles daño, Naruto-kun me gusta, pero se que ustedes y el ya son pareja, debo respetarlo y buscar a alguien mas. (Erza tenia la mirada ensombrecida le dolían esas palabras pero sabia que era lo mejor pero al ver a Hinata y Akane a un con sonrisas)

-¿Por qué me sonríen? (Erza estaba confusa y la siguiente en contestar fue Hinata)

-Por que vemos que eres la correcta al igual que Mira para poder estar con Naruto-kun ya que antepones su felicidad a la tuya, además de una excelente amiga que también respetas a tus amigas y antepones su felicidad a la tuya.

Erza solo se ruborizaba a las palabras de sus amigas pero después trato de poner su compostura y pidió que dijera a que razón se debía que le dijeran eso.

-Fácil, de donde venimos tenemos leyes unas un poco extrañas pero una de ellas se llamaba programa R.C. (Restauración de Clan), el cual se basa que el ultimo barón de un prestigioso clan podría tener barias esposas para que tuviera la mayor cantidad de hijos posibles y así volverse a levantar ese clan, Naru-kun no estaba muy al tanto de las leyes ya que de joven solo era tomado como un huérfano hasta que se dieron a conocer sus orígenes al ser el ultimo de uno de los principales cuatro clanes de la aldea donde vivíamos.

-Por lo tanto el hubiera tenido que entrar en ese programa y pensamos, Naruto-kun tiene un gran corazón que podría tener el espacio para algunas mas y hacerlas felices, no queríamos quitarle lo que le hubiera tocado por derecho por eso entre Akane-chan y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo de dejar que se nos unieran las chicas que en verdad amaran a Naruto-kun y el las amara. (Hinata les sonreía a Erza y Mira las cuales ya estaban echando humo de lo rojas que estaban alcanzando un nuevo color)

-Mu mu mu cha chas , gra gracias Hinata y Akane por darnos la oportunidad de estar con Naruto-kun (Erza solo alcanzo a inclinarse y voltearse para tratar de calmar su corazón que iba súper acelerado y trataba de tranquilizarse)

-Gra gracias chi chicas en verdad, por no molestarse con nosotros y darnos la oportunidad de estar con Naruto-kun (Igual Mira estaba feliz por que las chicas eran muy amables con ellas y les daban la oportunidad de tratar de enamorar a Naruto-kun para que devolviera sus sentimientos y fueran una pareja)

-Epepepep, pero habla una condición (entonces Erza y Mira voltean a ver a sus amigas mientras tenían una sonrisa) deberán de ser nuestras hermanas al igual como yo y Hina nos vemos, aceptan.

Tanto Erza como Mira afirmaron y abrazaron a sus nuevas hermanas tanto Erza a Akane como Mira a Hinata y luego Erza a Hinata como Mira a Akane, esa hermosa escena alcanzo a ver un despistado rubio sin el saber por que pero sonreía al ver que sus novias tenían nuevas amigas.

-Que tanto platican chicas, podre saber (las chicas volteaban a ver felices a Naruto cuando las cuatro vieron sus nueva apariencia tuvieron el mayor sonrojo que ninguna había alcanzado en su vida incluso ya sentían que de la nariz caía unas pequeñas gotas de sangre y que se nos iban al mundo de sueños por que preguntaran, creo que Naruto se puso en modo rompe corazón sexi matador)

Naruto llevaba la ropa que le habían comprado sus novias el conjunto era una gabardina roja con cadenas negras y una cadena a la altura del cuellos amarándola la gabardina tenia en las orillas dibujos de pequeñas llamas negras saliendo de ellas además que contaba con dos bolsas delanteras adornadas con grabados una con el símbolo de nueve y el otro con kitsune. Además tenia una playera de licra negra pegada al cuerpo que andaba marcando perfectamente su pecho bien trabajado mas un six pack en el abdomen, sus pantalones eran rojos como la gabardina además que tenia un cinturón con una cadena al lado sosteniendo un pergamino y del otro lado llevaba dos de sus kunais parecidos al de su padre, contaba con botas negras de tipo militar que llegaban a mitad de rodilla.

Lo que no podían apartar la vista fue de que si Naruto de por si era hermoso a sus ojos ahorita con el peinado como iba su cabello alborotado como les fascinaba estaba peinado para atrás como si olas se tratasen remarcando a un mas su rostro y todavía Naruto de descaro les daba una sonrisa provocativa la cual causaba que nuestras amigas sentían que se derretían y sentían calientas las partes privadas de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasa chicas? (Naruto de su sonrisa coqueta les dio un giño con lo cual se desmallaban ya las chicas) les comió la lengua el ratón (Naruto mantenía su sonrisa ya con eso solo se oyeron cuatro Paf de cuatro chicas que sus cuerpos no aguantaron mas y cayeron ante al atractivo visual que les estaba dando Naruto)

-¡Chicas! AH AH AH despierten era broma no se me mueran chicas, perdóneme no era mi intensión por favor despierten y are lo que me pidan, por favor. (Como si de magia se tratase las cuatro chicas que eran levantadas por Naruto y tres clones se despertaron con sonrojos y pequeñas sonrisas murmurando "por Kami")

-Auh que paso recuerdo ver a kami en cuerpo presente en la tierra y de hay estuvo negro me desmaye o que (Mira se levanto sin ver al clon la cual la estaba apoyando al igual que las otras chicas todas oyeron la pregunta de Mira y las chicas solo afirmaron mientras Naruto se coloreaba un poco y no las veía a la cara para que se disminuyera su sonrojo)

-Hai/Hai/Hai (respondieron las otras tres chicas a la vez dándole la razón a Mira después las cuatro se dieron cuenta que alguien las estaba sosteniendo que se encontraban levantándose del piso, las chicas voltearon para ver a Naruto el cual no les estaba dando directamente la mirada)

Las chicas al ver que por quien se desmayaron era por Naruto estaban más nerviosas y a la vez les gustaba estar en los brazos de este y la vista que tenían no era frecuente ver al chico que estaban enamoradas dándoles un espectáculo y verlo de cerca y tocarlo.

-Na Naru naruto-kun te te vez muy muy bien (Hinata le dijo a su novio no podía apartar la vista de su nueva indumentaria y agradecida a todos los kamis darle la oportunidad de estar con el hombre que amaba)

Las otras chicas solo afirmaron y con trabajo se pararon, para ya no darla la cara a Naruto y se les disminuyera su sonrojo, el solo afirmo y después que las chicas se acomodaron en los bancos de la barra los clones desaparecieron y empezaron a platicar cosas cotidianas y poco a poco se les fue olvidando el tema.

Los cinco seguían platicando olvidando todo a su alrededor, después fueron llegándolos demás miembros de la alianza las mujeres al ver a Naruto tenían un gran sonrojo y envidia de Hinata y Akane al ver al papucho que tenían como novio, Kana muy discretamente se coló con las chicas con una cámara para abrazar por atrás a Naruto recargando su atractivo en la espalda y darle un beso en la mejilla tomando la foto.

Las chicas brincaron ante la acción de Kana y sin que se supiera como cuatro auras oscuras las estaban envolviendo y detrás de cada una se veían cuatro sombras que no aguardaban nada bueno para Kana.

La de Erza se veía una hermosa mujer con nueve mechones que estaban contra la gravedad y ojos blancos detrás de Mira un demonio que amenazaba apuntándola como diciendo "Suelto lo que es mio", luego vemos a Akane que de tras de ella se veía una samurái con dos katanas apuntándole y detrás de Hinata una señora peliblanca con un gran manto y dos cuernos (Kaguya), Kana izo lo mas sensato que jamás hizo en su vida.

-PERRDDOONEEENMMEE (Kana salía corriendo de la alianza siendo seguida por las chicas mientras Naruto ya recuperando el color se preguntaba que había pasado aquí)

 **Unas horas después de en la alianza.**

Vemos a las cuatro chicas que regresaban con una cara de satisfacción siendo lo primero buscar al dueño de sus corazones, detrás de ellas iba entrando una muy magullada Kana con raspones, cortaduras y moretones en todo el cuerpo.

Las chicas lo vieron que este estaba sentado en una mesa mientras comía un tazón de ramen y un inconsciente Natsu y Gray a su lado daba a entender que izo en lo que no estaban, después se acercaron a hacerle compañía y como era hora de la comida le pidieron muy amablemente a Lisana unos bocadillos para cada una después de que acabaran de comer y que Natsu como Gray se despertaran, platicaban de cosas cotidianas hasta que.

-Hey Erza no hemos terminado nuestro combate a un (apuntaba Natsu a Erza la cual solo resoplaba por la insistencia de su amigo)

-Natsu no estoy de humor ahorita (Natsu no la dejo seguir platicando cuando se salió disparado a ella con un puño de fuego pero ese nunca llego por como fue mandado a volar por Naruto estrellándose en la pared del otro lado y luego caía de cara al piso)

-Natsu cuando una dama te dice que no, es no y punto, no debes de insistir, además que atacar por la espalda es de cobardes y débiles (Natsu estaba como quejándose quería decirle a Naruto)

-Ha tengo una solución, si terminas cinco misiones en la semana luchare contigo pero la condición no volverás a molestar a ninguna de las chicas, que quieres pelear, estas de acuerdo (Natsu se paro de rayo ya recuperado del golpe anterior y apunto a Naruto)

-Es un trato Naruto te pateare el trasero, vamos Hapy (Natsu se dirigía al mostrador de misiones cuando este cayo dormido)

-¿Que es esto? (vio que tanto Erza como Mira iban a dormirse pero Naruto se coloco a lado de cada una y mando un pulso de Chakra para disipar la ilusión, las dos al ver que una nueva energía invadió su cuerpo se sintió reconfortante y a la vez sentían el calor que daba la misma, después sintieron que se desvanecían los efectos de sueño y voltearon a ver a Naruto el cual miraba a la puerta.

-No crees que es de mala educación, estar por hay durmiendo a la gente (Por la puerta iba entrando uno de los magos clase S del gremio Mystogan)

-Disculpa pero no me gusta mucho que me vea la gente y (Mystogan se quedo callado al ver que todo el mundo a excepción de la mesa de Naruto con las chicas estaban despiertas observándole)

-Oh con que tu eres Mystogan me imagino, no se por que duermes a todos si de todas formas tienes la cara tapada y todo eso (Mira trato de aligerar el ambiente, Erza se le quedo observando sintiendo que lo conocía de alguna parte, las otras chicas y Naruto solo lo observaban analíticamente sintieron otra energía de la que usualmente se mostraba aquí en Eartland y se les hizo extraño)

-Maestro vengo por una misión (Mystogan se acerco a la mesa, tomo una que le dio el maestro y volvía a salir de la alianza).

-Espera me gustaría luego platicar contigo si no fuera mucha molestia Mystogan (Naruto lo observaba era diferente a la demás gente del gremio, quería asegurarse no fuera un peligro para sus amigos y sus chicas)

-Me gustaría Uzumaki-san, pero ahorita no tengo tiempo será para después (Con eso dicho iba saliendo de la alianza ya sin mirar para atrás)

-Eh espera no olvides disipar el encantamiento de sueño (le gritaba el maestro solo se hoya una cuenta regresiva tres, dos, uno y después todos los demás miembros se empezaban a despertar)

-Hay que fue eso, mi cabeza (Lucy se quejaba, estaba en una mesa con Gray)

-Ah ese bastardo de Mystogan (Lucy se le quedo viendo extrañada)

-¿Quien es Mystogan?

-Es uno de nuestros magos de clase S del gremio es muy raro siempre duerme a todos tal parece no le gusta le vean la cara (Pero su respuesta llego en chico rubio que se encontraba en el segundo piso)

-Es que Mystogan es un poco tímido, pero me sorprenda que la nueva basura sea capas de aguantar su hechizo (Todo el mundo se volteo a ver a Laxus el cual estaba en la planta alta con una sonrisa satisfecha burlándose de sus compañeros, Naruto al verlo le recordaba a Sasuke en modo de soy mejor que todos y nadie es digno de ni verme)

-Laxus pelea conmigo (Natsu ya se había levantado y se lanzaba a darle un golpe cuando una mano gigante lo capturo en el vuelo y lo jalo a la tierra)

-Natsu ya se te ha dicho que tienes prohibido el andarte subiendo al segundo piso hasta que seas un mago de clase S (Y Gray colaboro a cabrearlo más)

-Además para que peleas contra Laxus, si no pudiste vencer a Erza (Laxus tenia una sonrisa mientras se burlaba del fallido intento de Natsu de atacarlo)

-Precisamente como quieres enfrentarme si no puedes contra basura como Erza (Erza de inmediato se ofendió e iba contestarle sus cosas a Laxus cuando alguien se le adelanto)

En un destello amarillo que ni siquiera Laxus alcanzo a ver Naruto ya lo había clavado en la pared de un fuerte golpe en el abdomen cuando este trato de reaccionar Naruto ya lo había inmovilizado en el piso.

- **Escúchame bien basura me bale madres quien seas, juro que si te veo volver a ofender a cualquiera de mis amigos o mis chicas, te voy hacer desear no haber nacido y descubrirás los mas altos niveles de dolor que nunca te podría imaginar en tu vida.**

Laxus por primera vez en su vida tenia miedo mas que sentía la gran presión de su instinto de matar que Naruto estaba arrojando en el, pero su orgullo pudo mas y se envolvió en una capa de rayos escapo del agarre de Naruto y se coloco delante de este.

-Como te atreves maldito, te are pagar tu osadía (Laxus ya estaba prendido en una gran capa de rayos rodeándola mientras se enfurecía mas a ver a Naruto que le sonreía burlonamente y Naruto empezó a expulsar su poder haciendo temblar el gremio y asustando a todos los miembros incluidas a las chicas de Naruto)

- **Naruto, Laxus paren ya con esto** (Makarov empezaba a transformarse en su forma titán para dejar sus puntos en claro luego de Laxus ver a donde estaba esto decidió escapar con la cara en alto apagando su poder y retirarse sin voltear a ver a nadie)

-El día que sea el maestro me desharé de basura como tu (Laxus volteaba a ver a Naruto el cual empezaba a bajar sus niveles de poder pero a un así a asombro de todos Laxus estaba sudando)

-Nunca creo que pase eso y antes de otra te demostrare a como deberás tratar a tus compañeros ya se a por las buenas o **las malas** (Naruto igual se volteo y bajo del segundo piso a la mesa donde estaba con las chicas al cual a verlo le sonrieron pero Erza estaba apenado por como la defendió)

Después de que Laxus ya se había retirado, el ambiente se tranquilizo y de nuevo regresaban a la fiesta, mientras en la mesa del rubio se acercaba el maestro para sentarse con sus nuevos hijos a disculparse por la actitud de Laxus.

-Perdóname Naruto no era mi intensión que mi nieto te hiciera molestar al ofender a una de tus mujeres (El maestro aprovecho para burlarse, mientras tanto Erza como Naruto estaban mas apenados por las palabras del maestro)

-No te preocupes Ero-jiji solo que no puedo creer que un teme como el sea tu nieto no se parece nada a ti, mientras tu quieres y proteges a todos, el pareciera despreciarlos por no alcanzar sus expectativas de poder (Las chicas solo afirmaron que estaban de acuerdo que Laxus no se parecía en nada a su maestro)

-Pero por que dice que se volverá maestro (Makarov solo bajo la mirada)

-Piensa que al ser mi nieto es el siguiente a ejercer el titulo de Maestro pero solo se lo daré a alguien que considere digno y que siga las enseñanzas de nuestra primera maestra Mavis y al paso que va Laxus nunca creo que este listo (Lo ultimo igual lo dijo deprimido le dolía ver lo que su nieto estaba haciendo y el monstro que se estaba transformando sin poder hacer algo)

-Note deprimas Ero-jiji solo le hace falta que le meta un poco de razón aun que sea a golpes (Naruto golpeaba su mano dando a entender de el seria a darle una paliza que la tenia bien merecida)

-Bueno ese asunto lo veremos luego no tomaras una misión hoy (El maestro le dijo para cambiar el tema no le gustaba que golpearan a su nieto pero sabia que iba a ser necesario antes que hiciera algo imperdonable)

-Si quería tomar una misión, vamos chicas (Tanto Akane como Hinata tenían una sonrisa oscura que iba dirigida a sus amigas)

-No creo poder Naruto-Kun ya que Akane y yo queremos ver lo de algunos accesorios para la casa y lo de ver una cuenta de banco pero que te parece ir con Mira y Erza, ya que se no tenían nada que hacer, además que necesitaban el dinero, no es así amigas (Hinata le giñaba a sus amigas seguido de Akane, Erza y Mira estaban nerviosas pero solo afirmaron con lindos sonrojos y Naruto solo les sonrió y dijo)

-Ok entonces iré por una buena misión no tardo, chicas aquí espérenme (Naruto se paro y se dirigió a la tabla de misiones)

-Ok chicas como ensayamos tienen esta misión para acercarse a Naruto-kun no estén nerviosas delante de el solo sonríanle y trate de pasarla la mejor posible (Mira y Erza afirmaron a las palabras de su amiga Akane pero a un asi se preguntaban)

"Como no estar nerviosas por dios esta como el doctor me lo receto y todavía se pone esa vestimenta que lo hace ver condenadamente sexi" (Tanto Mira como Erza pensaban observando a Naruto)

Luego llego con una misión de las mejores pagas que estaban el mostrador.

Misión de escolta Real grado A+.

Se deberá procurar la seguridad de la princesa Hisui de Fiore del puerto de Aregon a ciudad capital del Reino, por si presentan delincuentes o magos oscuros.

Paga 1,200.000 gemas.

-Como ven chicas hay que partir al puerto nos vemos en media hora en la estación de trenes (tanto Mira como Erza afirmaron y se despidieron de sus amigas y del maestro y salieron cada una a sus casas para arreglarse e ir a la misión)

-Ok chicas donde esta la casa (Las chicas le sonrieron y le dieron un par de llaves)

-Saliendo del gremio a mano derecha dos calles en la mera esquina es el ciento nueve, no te pierdes (Le dijo Akane con una sonrisa Naruto solo afirmo y salió del gremio para ir por unas cosas para la misión)

Mientras el Maestro las miraba sospechosamente, las chicas al ver la mirada del maestro le sonrieron con cara de inocentes.

-¿Que pasa Maestro? (Le dijo Hinata sin quitar la cara de niña buena)

-Tenia entendido ayer ya habían comprado todo además que ya habían abierto la cuenta del banco, que planean chicas (Las chicas se ruborizaron olvidaron que eso ya lo habían echo y le habían dicho al maestro)

-Jejeje, solo echándole una mano a unas amigas maestro (Akane dijo y junto con Hinata salieron del gremio ya sin darle la cara al maestro este ignoro eso y volvió a la barra para informar de la misión aceptada y seguir bebiendo, mientras sin que nadie se percatara solo un rubio que miraba con odio donde hace rato estaba Naruto y sus chicas, un gato azul tomaba un papel del segundo piso y salía por la ventana).

 **Estación de tren media hora después.**

Naruto se encontraba esperando a sus amigas a la fuera del tren el ya había comprado los boletos para los tres pero no sabe si por mala suerte o suerte solo quedaba asientos en una cabina privada, tomo el lado bueno para conocer mejor a las chicas.

Las mencionadas llegaban a la estación ambas se habían puesto de acuerdo para llegar juntas, Mira lo único que hizo fue desamarrar su cabello y llevaba un kimono amarillo (Como el de saga tártaros) (Posdata me encanta con ese vestido pero se me hace mas bella con el pelo suelto) a un lado de ella jalando un carito era Erza llevaba un estilo demasiado inusual en ella e iba roja por que todas las personas la estaban observando llevaba un kimono como el de Mira solo que de color morado y su pelo estaba peinado muy hermosamente (Como cuando iba a fiesta o el casino)

Las dos esperaban su plan funcionara y conquistaran el corazón del despistado rubio.

-Ya llegamos Naruto-kun (Las dos le sonrieron a Naruto, el separo de la banca para recibirlas cuando las vio estaba que se lo cargaba el payaso, pues para Naruto estaban hermosas estaban hechas diosas en la tierra y no mas se lamentaba mas que no podría llegara tener nada con ellas (según el), eran perfectas a sus ojos, sin que supiera como su corazón se aceleraba al verlas y con esa sonrisa solo lograban que se sonrojara nuestro amigo rubio y tuviera que voltear a otro lado para calmar su sonrojo)

-See se ee ve ven mu muy be bellas chicas (Naruto tubo que aguantar el desmayo y les entrego su boletó del tren a las chicas)

-Gracias Naruto-kun, sabes como alagar a una dama (ambas le contestaron coquetamente y Naruto sentía que se desfallecía y repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez "Soy papa casada, soy papa casada" a no así no era "soy zorro con mi zorra, soy zorro con mi zorra" a esa tampoco "no caigas, no caigas se fuerte, piensa en Gai y Lee")

Rápidamente se imagino a las dos bestias verdes de Konoha de licras verdes dándose un abrazo, pero sus amigos Bijus les gustaban como estaba sufriendo Naruto así que le echaron una mano, en lugar de Gai y Lee se encontraban Erza y Mira abrazándose muy provocativamente dándole a Naruto una mirada de Niñas queriendo un chocolate y ese chocolate era Naruto.

 **Imaginación**

-Naru-kun, te necesitamos, por favor ámame y bésame hasta que extingas mis llamas de pasión con tu amor (Erza le decía demasiado provocativa mientras apretaba su activos mas a los de su amiga y estos parecían mostrarían de mas)

-Naru-kun, te necito tanto niño malo, debo darte tu recompensa por salvarme a mi y mis hermanos adecuadamente (Mira con su lengua probaba el cachete de Erza y con su mano libre le apretaba su pecho)

-Por Kami, ¿por que a mi?

 **Realidad.**

Erza y Mira observaron a Naruto el cual estaba como encendido literal ya casi estaba echando fuego pero luego vino una cara de calma hasta que se transformo en una de completo shock y de su nariz salía unas gotas de sangre hasta que se volvió a la normalidad con su cara seria como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Erza-chan que es todo ese equipaje (Erza le dijo que no todas sus armaduras cabían en la dimensión de bolsillo por eso cargaba algunas) ya veo, me permites (Erza afirmo y Naruto se acerco a sus maletas coloco el pergamino que tenia a su lado derecho debajo de la maletas y en un movimiento de mano desapareció dentro del pergamino) ya esta, toma Erza-chan aquí dentro están tus cosas solamente deberás empujar un poco de magia en el sello y se liberaran tus cosas.

-Gracias Naruto-kun, pero estas bien te veo un poco mal (Erza veía que Naruto estaba demasiado serio algo raro en el)

-Si necesitare su ayuda, si no es mucha molestia aquí esta mi boleto se los encargo, junto conmigo (Naruto le daba su boleto extrañando a las chicas y Mira pregunto)

-¿Por que Naruto-kun? (Su respuesta llego en que Naruto quito su cara seria y volvió agarrar un colorado tan profundo que su cuerpo ya no aguanto y se desmayo, murmurando unos cuanto "jejeje que diosas")

Tanto Mira como Erza rieron como colegialas y chocaron los cinco, sabiendo que su nuevo encanto garantizo la atención del despistado rubio.

Despues de que subieran al tren y partieran Naruto se despertó jurando que había visto un par de diosas y luego al ver que eran sus amigas trato de no hacercontacto visual hasta que se tranquilizara su corazón mientras en su mente.

-JAJAJAJAJA ESE GAKI NO SE LA ESPERABA JAJAJAJA DEVISTE VER TU CARA DE IDIOTA JAJAJAJA

Esos y más comentarios venían de sus amigos bijus.

-Ya cállense chicos no es gracioso, me quieren volver un pervertido como ustedes ero-biju. (Los bijus solo reían mas a su acusación)

-VAMOS NARUTO, SOLO PROYECTAMOS LO QUE EN VERDAD PENSABAS, NO ES NUESTRA CULPA QUE SEAS UN PERVERTIDO DE CLOSET, JAJAJA (Naruto solo se coloreo sabia que no tenia la de ganar contra los bijus así que opto por retirada estratégica y salió de su paisaje mental)

 **En la cabina**

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor, Naruto-kun? (pregunto inocente mente Mira)

-Si chicas solo un mareo, jejeje no se preocupen (decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza ya verlas no tenia tanto el mismo impacto como hace rato)

-Ok Naruto-kun estamos llegando al puerto en una hora cuéntame de ti (Le pedia Erza y Mira afirmaba y Naruto con cara nostálgica se puso a platicar de su vida en la villa, a un que ellas no lo sabían solo las cosas buenas nada de su oscuro pasado)

-Y así le gane a Neji Hyuga, el primo de Hinata demostrándole que el destino no estaba escrito y cada uno podría vivir lo que eran sus sueños (las chicas solo le sonreían a Naruto desde joven y tener una mentalidad tan fuerte que lo impulsaron a ser la gran persona que era hoy)

-Ok entonces Naruto-kun de donde eres, tu pueblo Konoha no lo había escuchado antes, de que lado de Fiore es (Naruto solo le sonrió nostálgicamente y le conto que no era de este mundo si no de uno donde las personas tenían un poder parecido a la magia que se llama Chakra)

De hay como era su mundo y como llego a este y como conoció a Mira, Erza quedaba fascinada y a la vez asustada por el hombre aloe como le decía Naruto al ser una persona muy peligrosa, después de empezaron las chicas a platicar de ellas, de su estadía en el gremio,después de un tiempo platicando de ellas como eran conocidas por grandes rivales, llegaron a la estación de trenes del puerto y se dirigieron al punto de encuentro, donde esperaba una linda niña con pelo esmeralda.

-Naruto-nee, eres tu (La pequeña niña se quedo viendo a nuestro rubio el cual le sonreía muy tierna mente)

-Ah sido tiempo, Hisui-chan. (Lo decía extrañando a las magas y haciendo sonreír a la niña la cual salió corriendo a abrazar a su figura de hermano mayor)

Fin del capitulo 4.

Disculpen todos si llego a cometer faltas de ortografía y por el gran retraso que e tenido, andaba con mucho trabajo y viendo otros asuntos, procurare ya ponerme al corriente y subir capítulos en máximo de tiempo cada quince días, Gracias a todos por sus votos las otras chicas que estarán con Naruto son:

Lucy (Se que muchos la preferirían con Natsu, pero como salve a Lisana se me hace mas cordial que este con ella)

Juvia (Me gusta la pareja de Gray con Juvia pero se me hace mas divertido que se quede con Naruto y a Gray le daré un OC o estará con Kana)

Ulter (Demasiado hermosa para no estar con el atolondrado rubio)

Erza Edolas (Por sus votos vi que le agrado la idea y a mi igual sera divertido de ver)

Mirajane Edolas (Creo seria de los pocos fanfic o únicos que estaría con ella y la idea de gemelas es muy tentador para dejarla pasar)

Kana estuvo tan cerca pero me gustaría agregarla si a los lectores le agrada la idea, si tengo cinco reviews de que quieran a Kana dentro la agregaremos antes del próximo capitulo.

De nuevo disculpen por la tardanza y espero que a ustedes lectores les agrade el harem como quedo, y sigan leyendo mis historias las otras pronto las actualizare en esta semana estense al pendientes, gracias a todos y nos leemos luego hasta pronto.


End file.
